Frozen flower
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: L can freeze things, as well as control ice, frost and snow plus some weather but it's not something he can control. Light finds out and L panics. Will Light be able to help L gain control over his powers? Is it a lost cause? What happens when Tokyo is under a suddenly terrible winter when there isn't supposed to be snow on the ground? Rated M for final chapter. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I take a few deep but shaky breaths trying to keep myself calm. "I must conceal it. I can't let it show." I mumble to myself as I stay curled in a corner in my room as I keep trying to keep myself calm. I feel myself shake a little but I cross my arms resting them on my knees as I rub my arms still trying to keep calm. I shut my eyes tightly and I feel the ground along with the wall get colder. I open my eyes and stand looking to the wall and ground I sat at a few seconds ago seeing ice and frost on it like it crashed into the solid manmade objects. I take two steps away from it and spin around to face the person who has come into my room. "I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" I tell him frightened.

Father shuts the door behind himself and walks over towards me till he's half way to me. "Getting upset only makes it worse calm down. Conceal it. Don't let it show. You'll be alright." He tries to assure me slowly coming closer to me.

I step away from him. "No. Please don't touch me." I tell him still frightened.

He looks at me worriedly and sympathetically.

I may be only five years old but I understand perfectly that I'm not normal, that I am cursed with this strange power to freeze things… to create frost, ice and snow.

In truth it really frightens me and it continues to grow stronger.

My father used to carry the burden but it was passed down to me at birth.

Our family's curse and I hate it.

I lock myself away from everyone because of it. I can't let them in, I can't let them see it, I have to conceal it and can't let it show.

My father is worried for me but he understands, don't forget he once carried this curse too until it was passed down to me.

Little did I know that a week after my sixth birthday my parents died. They we're killed when going on a trip for a few weeks while I was being taken care of by a babysitter.

When I got the news I was devastated and scared because now I am alone with this power without anyone to give me tips to help me through it like father always did.

A few days later even though I had isolated myself completely in my own room a slightly older man than my father came into my room.

He saw my secret but agreed to take me in and help me.

I started my job when I was seven years old. I stayed in isolation with my caretaker and continued my job with his help.

For no one will ever know my secret except for my caretaker.

Don't let them know like my father always told me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Light's P.O.V.

The Kira case isn't really going anywhere though it's how I planned it to be.

I know I shouldn't but I have fallen for L as we continued working together. I am in the investigation room with the team but L isn't here and there's no sign of Watari either, though we don't always see Watari anyways.

"I wonder if everything's alright." Matsuda says from one of the couches behind me.

I stare at the screen of the computer's on the wall and beside where L or as we call him Ryuzaki usually sits to work. I know I'm not the only one bugged about L's missing presence but it's really bugging me. I'm worried. I glance behind me seeing the others glancing worriedly in the direction of the rooms.

"He'll come down as soon as he's ready. Maybe he needs to finish something on another case. Don't forget he's the world's greatest detective which means the Kira case isn't the only case he has. So let's keep working hard to find Kira." Dad tells us.

I decide to check it out seeing as no one else will. I stand pushing the chair away from me. I head towards where the rooms are pausing at the door way when I hear my dad call my name asking me where I'm going. "I'm going to check for myself." I say plainly then I leave to go look for him feeling the others watch me as I go though none of make a move to follow. I walk up to the door to his room about to knock when I hear voice's on the other side. I press my ear and palms against the door listening in trying to not make a sound that'll let them know I'm there.

"It's still getting stronger!" L's scared and slightly panicked voice says then he says softly. "I'm scared."

Watari's voice tries to comfort him. "Calm down. Don't forget getting upset will only make it worse. It's alright. Calm down."

There's a second pause then L speaks up again.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." He says sounding just a little more panicked.

There's another second pause only for Watari to speak worriedly this time.

"L I will let the team know they can have the day off so you can take a little time to calm down. Just don't forget that I am here for you. I have since the first day I came to see you to become your guardian and I always will no matter what. Never forget that." He tells L.

There's the sound of footsteps and I quickly dart into the room just across the hall as the door's open.

I watch Watari walk out of the room then down the hall from my hiding spot against the wall by the door of the room I am hiding in. I race to the door of L's room grabbing it before it closes and opening it going into L's room. I stop in my tracks spotting some spots of frost and ice on the walls like it was hit by powerful blasts of it. My eyes then rest on L who has his back turned to me as he stands in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed.

He glances over his shoulder at me and his eyes widen a little. He spins his body so he's completely facing me. "What are you doing in here?" His voice is the same as when I was listening to him talk to Watari. "You should leave. Now." He then turns so his side is facing me and his back is to the bed.

"L I came to see if everything's alright and you're my friend so I'm not leaving you like this." I take a few steps closer to him. "I'm here for you." I try to assure him and I really am really curious about what's going on.

He completely faces me again except for his body still slightly turned to the side. He takes a step back shaking his head and holding his hands to his shoulder that's turned away from me. "No. Don't come any closer. Just go! Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

I pause and blink then I reach towards him. "L. I trust you to not hurt me. Please let me help you." I keep my eyes on his scared ones.

"Don't come closer! I'm not going to risk hurting you!" He throws one hand as if to swipe the air from one side to the other that's level with his stomach.

A small light blue dust comes from his hand as it moves; the dust turns to snow a few inches from where it was released from his hand only for it to solidify to ice as soon as it reaches the floor.

I raise my arms to protect my face when the ice that looks like it was wind swept so the tips are facing me but still quite a bit away from touching me.

All of this happens in about a second.

I lower my arms and I stare in amazement at the ice on the floor then I raise my eyes back to L. I see he looks really panicked at what he's done.

He walks backwards and presses his hands against the wall behind him only for frost to appear coming from where his hands touched it only to spread to look like a powerful blast of thick frost hit the wall. He jumps away from the wall before it can get too bad then he looks to me still panicked only to rush to the wall across from the bed still keeping the ice he created between us separating us. He presses a finger against a finger print scanner looking like he's silently urging it to go faster.

I walk towards him. "L!" I go around the ice heading for him.

He pushes the secret door that opened as soon as the finger print scanner beeped then quickly rushes in the hidden room.

"L! Wait!" I run trying to get there before he closes the door but he closes the door before I get there and my hands land on where the closed hidden door is. "L!" I try to call to him through the door.

L's P.O.V.

I rush to the wall opposite to where the hidden door is located.

The room is white sound proof only on the inside room that has soft comfy walls and floor. It's bare but it's also only big enough for me to be able to walk around just a little comfortably. It has a light on the roof of course and as soon as that door opens it turns on automatically until the door opens once again.

I feel my hands slam against the wall with some frost starting to form but I remove my hands as I turn so my back's against it as I slide down the wall till I'm sitting on the ground with my knees to my chest. I stare at my knees as I try to calm my breath and I let my hands rest on the floor not noticing the frost for a moment but move my arms around my legs so my hands grip the opposite leg as soon as I notice. I can hear Light talking on the other side.

"L. I don't know if you can hear me. But you don't have to hide. I want to help. I trust you and I know you would never hurt me. Please it'll be alright. Just let me help. Please. I think you power is beautiful just like how you're beautiful." His voice goes to a little soft as he tells me that he thinks my power is beautiful and me.

I close my eyes. 'I can't! I don't want to hurt anyone! Please go away where you'll be safe Light! Safe from me.' I let out a soft sob as I start to cry a little. "I may hurt you even though I won't mean to." I let out another sob. "Don't let them in…." I sniffle. "Don't let them see…" I raise my arms to my knees and I lower my forehead to my knees and arms. "Well now he knows!" I sob blocking any outside noise.

Light's P.O.V.

I sigh softly as nothing happens.

"So you know." Watari's voice speaks from the doorway.

I turn my head to look to him. "I just found out but I think it's beautiful." I tell him. "I trust Ryuzaki to not hurt me."

Watari's face looks a little sympathetic along with a little worried and understanding. "At least he wouldn't hurt you on purpose and without regret."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

"I want to help him." I tell Watari.

Watari goes over to the foot of the bed and sits down with me watching with one hand still on the hidden door. He rests his elbows on his knees and looks to where the ground meets the wall. "I understand how you feel, I want to help him and show him his power isn't bad. He calls it his family's curse and it was passed down to him at birth." He starts explaining. "When I found him he was isolated from every single person in an icy room with snow falling in slow motion from the ceiling. It was a little over a week after his sixth birthday that I found him. His parents had died and he had no one to turn to except for himself. I agreed to take him in and I became his guardian. I promised to help him but even my help can only go so far with him. He won't let anyone really help him with his powers. He prefers to be alone to try to regain control his emotions. He began trying to keep as little as possible contact with people and things not wanting to freeze them or hurt them. If he accidently hits someone with his powers they can become frozen inside out. If he accidently hits the heart then those we would go to if he accidently hit's someone won't be able to help that person. Luckily it's never happened so I don't know what happens when it happens. He accidently hit an orphan back when we were at the orphanage I was taking care of him in at the time. He was a teen at the time and the orphan was only about three years old and had just arrived there. He told me who and where to go to when this happened. They healed the orphan and had to take away the memories of his powers. Which is good since he has always been told to not let anyone see or let them know of his powers. He's always had to conceal them to keep them a secret. He started as a detective at the age of seven. He froze the keyboard but he hacked into the police computer from the computer at the orphanage solving a seven year unsolved case. I helped him and we moved away from the orphanage making sure he stays mysterious and no one knows who he is. He became the man you know and he was really hesitant to show himself but he knew if he was going to continue with the team he would have to. He also wanted to recruit you as he had suspicion you're Kira. So he knew he had to take the risk and did what he did. Now for once he's let someone else other than me not only see his powers but also get close to him. He pushes his emotions away as his power scares him especially when it keeps getting stronger and he knows it gets worse when he's upset. He struggles for control over his powers."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Is it because I know of his secret?" I ask him.

He raises his eyes to look to my face in my eyes. "Because there is only so much I can do to help him with his powers. But maybe you can do more than I can." He tells me sounding a little old for the first time since I've known him. His eyes look a little tired from age and it's obvious he's ready to be in retirement but he's fighting it to stay with L.

I blink and nod. "I will do my best." I promise him with determination.

He smiles softly. "Thank you Light. He really can use all the support he can get even if he tries to push people away." He lets me know.

I turn to the hidden door that one of my hands are still resting against. "Please let me help you L." I say even though I still don't know if he can hear me. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I reach my free hand into it pulling it out seeing that it's my dad. "I'm sorry Watari I should take this so he doesn't come searching."

He nods. "I understand."

I answer the phone bringing it up to my ear. "Hey dad." I greet him.

"Hey Light. Watari told us L has some important work to finish and said we all have the day off. How about we go home and eat dinner with your mother and sister." Dad tells me.

"Sorry dad. I actually have enough food at my place I need to eat as is. You know me, waste as little as possible." I lie to him though I am such a good liar, I have been for quite a while.

"Alright Light but you're free to join if you change your mind." Dad a little reluctantly agrees obviously wishing I had agreed to join.

"Yeah I will dad. I promise." I assure him.

"See you tomorrow or maybe later son. I love you." He says his good bye.

"Same to you dad. Love you too." I tell him back.

We both hang up then I put my phone in my pocket. I look to Watari. "I'm going to stay here and wait for him to come out. If that's alright." I tell him.

He nods. "I'll bring some stuff for you to do when you get bored and I'll also bring you food to eat." He tells me as he stands. "I'll be back with some stuff to do soon." He leaves the room.

"Thank you." I tell him just before he leaves the room. I press my back against the hidden door and I slide down it till I am sitting on the floor with my back still against it along with my knees bent but not against my chest. "I'll wait no matter how long it takes for you to come out. I only want to help you." I try speaking to him again. I pull out my phone and text Misa to keep killing criminals so Kira doesn't stop then as soon as I get conformation she got my text I put my phone back in my pocket. I don't care what she said after as all I am worried about is L. "It seems you want to have a little time to yourself but that doesn't mean I'm going to walk away. Take your time." I say hoping he can hear my through the secret door.

L's P.O.V.

I sniffle when I run out of tears and raise my head slightly.

"It seems you want to have a little time to yourself but that doesn't mean I'm going to walk away. Take your time." Light says from the other side of the secret door.

I raise my head a little more. 'Why waste your time when you could be doing much more?' I think to myself. 'You can't get close to me; I could accidently freeze you to death without meaning to. Can't you see that?' I whisper to him even though he won't be able to hear me. "Leave me alone before you get hurt. Save yourself from me." I look to the ground.

"Here. This is some things I found that might give you something while you wait." Watari's voice comes from the other side of the secret door. "Is this good?"

"Yes thank you so much. You can just put it there please." Light responds.

There's a pause then Watari speaks up again.

"I have tried all I can to help him and as I told you even my help can only go so far. Thank you for joining in helping with him." He says gratefully sounding a little tired.

"It's no problem. Why don't you take a rest? I'll be fine and I'm not going to leave this spot until I can leave with him." Light's voice sounds kind and a little worried.

I let out a small bit of air then I glance to the side looking at the wall across from me.

"Thank you Light. If you need me." Watari pauses. "Click the W on this computer and it'll instantly connect to me. Don't worry about asking for what you need."

"Thank you Watari but I'm sure I'll be fine. Now go ahead and rest." Light tells Watari.

A second of silence.

"Please let him help. I'm sure he can help you more than I can. Just let him L." Watari then leaves, I can tell by the sound of the closing of the door.

"L I'm right here for you just open up as soon as you're ready to." Light softly says.

I turn to look to the secret door and I repeat Light's words over and over again in my head. I shake my head and clench my fists only to slam them against the walls by me creating a thick layer of ice over the two walls though the ice also sort of branches onto the other walls along with the floor. "I can't let him in. I don't want to hurt anyone which is why I should be alone. One wrong move and I could freeze you inside out." I bring my hands into view and I stare at the palms of my hands. "Then what am I supposed to do?" I mumble.

Lying down on the ground I lay there on my side with one arm under my head as I bring my knees slightly up towards by body. "The cold doesn't bother me anyway." I whisper to no one.

Light's P.O.V.

I glance to the books and magazines Watari brought also seeing a bowl of stew. I smile softly and reach towards it picking it up feeling the warmth coming from the bowl reach my hands as I pick it up. I set it on my lap and begin eating seeing as I'm hungry. 'Watari knew I was hungry without me telling him. I wasn't going to bother him with it but he still gave me food.' I think to myself as I finish eating it then I put the bowl down off to the side by the books and magazines. I glance to the secret door I am leaning against. "I don't know if you can hear me but shutting people out just because of one minor thing like this isn't going to help in anyway. Even if it's just me or even Watari maybe even my father let someone close enough to truly help you. Trust me only good comes from it. Things you keep locked away will come back with nasty revenge. Please L I can't stand seeing you suffer so much all alone. It'll be good for you to let someone in enough to truly help you." I press a hand against the secret door. "Remember it doesn't have to be me if you feel better if it was someone else. But no matter what my arms and hear will always be open to you." I lean the back of my head against the secret door. "Just come out when you're ready and it'll be a start." I look at the ice and frost. "It truly is beautiful you know. Beautiful to go with your beauty." I almost whisper.

He's scared of this? He has the power to control it, I know it. He's a strong person and is a lot stronger than he gives himself credit for.

The ice and frost sparkle when the sunlight streaming through the window hits it. The ice and frost almost look like they're made of crystal. They also make small beams of rainbow on some parts.

I can't believe he doesn't see the beauty of his powers.

As soon as I finish gawking at the ice and frost I turn to the stuff Watari brought me and I scan the titles knowing I may be sitting here for quite a while.

I pick up the chapter book titled 'The GARGOYLE' by 'ANDREW DAVIDSON' and I begin reading it. I do glance to the secret door from time to time but nothing seems to change about it but I still keep looking hopeful. I finish the book and I glance outside seeing the sun start to set.

It's been that long already!? Wow.

I put the book by the bowl and I look back to the secret door again. 'Does he have anything in there to do?' I wonder to myself. "I am still here. I told you I wouldn't walk away." I remind him then I glance to the room a little surprised the ice and frost aren't really melting at all. I look to my watch on my wrist not caring about the time but I start thinking about the death note piece hidden inside the watch. I push it away and lower my hand to my side again. "Do you want to build a snowman? It'll cheer you up to have some fun. It doesn't have to be a snowman." I offer then pause to see if there's an answer.

Nothing.

"We can do what you want to do." I try again after a few minutes silence.

Still nothing.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath through my nose feeling the cool air tickle my nose but I'm not bothered by. I actually love winter and always loved playing in the snow as a kid. "You know winter has always been my favorite season. Now that I know you have these powers it's made me like you even more than I thought possible." I keep my eyes on the secret door. I stay there waiting for about two minutes before speaking again. "I loved playing in the snow as a kid. Didn't you L? Making snowmen and snow forts? The snow glowing so beautifully white and pure on the ground and in the air as it fell down to earth." I close my eyes smiling as I remember those days of playing in the snow even with my little sister. "So peaceful and beautiful." I close my eyes imagining winter which isn't hard when you're in a room that has frost and ice spots on the walls and floor. I open my eyes half way. "I wish you could see how what you did here sparkles like it's made of crystal." I look around the room as the sun continues to set still making the frost and ice sparkle. I realize I should turn on the light soon but I wait till the sun is almost down before getting up to do so only to go back to my spot where I have been sitting and waiting. I pick up a magazine and begin flipping through it feeling my eyes start to feel heavy as I stayed up really late last night studying and being Kira. I yawn softly and fight my tiredness still looking at the magazine. I keep fighting my tiredness until all I see is black suddenly knowing I had fallen asleep I felt like slapping myself for falling asleep.

L's P.O.V.

I open my eyes and I get up. I had fallen asleep for a little bit but I heard every word Light said since I woke up just before he said that he's still there only to ask if I wanted to build a snowman. I put my hands on the ice below me and push myself up to a sitting position staring at the secret door. 'I thought if I stayed here long enough he would go away but even after all this time he still stayed.' I think to myself then I glance around the room seeing that I created ice under me almost like a bed but not in the shape of one. I look back to the door and I get up walking towards it. I stop standing in front of it hesitating. 'Should I really open up to him? Is it really safe for me to do so?' I question myself as I slowly reach for the door only to stop almost touching it and bring my hand back to by my chest clenched loosely in a soft fist. I look down to my hand taking a deep breath. 'I don't have to open up to him if I don't want to. I just can't stay here forever. That much I know. I understand he means well but…. But what if he gets hurt?' I clench my eyes tightly as well as clenching my fist tighter. I ignore the ice forming underneath me. 'If he does it'll be my fault!' I turn away from the door but I don't take a step away from it. I open my eyes and I take a deep breath calming myself. 'You just won't put him in danger like you do for everyone else.' I turn back to the door and I grab the small hole that acts as the door handle for the inside. I pull it open making the light of the small room turn off as I open the door but the light from my bedroom floods into the small room. I feel something hit my shins and I look down seeing Light who had been leaning against the door had fallen back when I opened it.

He jolts awake and looks up to me with a smile coming onto his face. "Hey L. Glad you finally came out of there."

I take a step back as he shifts till he stands up in front of me. I glance around the room seeing that the frost and ice have melted into nothing like it does eventually. I look back to Light then I don't feel ice under my feet making me look down seeing the ice also melted so I look back into the small room seeing the ice has all melted as well.

It's never melted like this before.

"L." A gentle hand rests on my shoulder making me jump and turn to Light.

I gently push his hand off not wanting to accidently freeze him.

"It's ok L." He tries to be reassuring with a gentle face. "Don't be afraid." He comes closer to me and before I can move he wraps his arms around me in a hug.

I tense and hold my breath but all I feel is his warmth. I let out the breath I was holding and I slowly relax seeing as I'm not freezing him. I look to him seeing his head resting his head on my shoulder with his eyes half open along with a smile still on his lips. "Light…." I say softly.

His eyes flicker up to my face. "Yes L?" He raises his head till our faces are at the same level but he is still hugging me.

I don't say anything not sure what I wanted to say so I look away from him.

He doesn't say anything for a moment then his next words make me look back to him. "You're warm and kind. You look out for others before yourself. But you don't have to worry. See look you aren't freezing me so there isn't anything to worry about." He kisses my cheek.

I gasp softly feeling my heart skip a beat. I stare into his eyes. "Light I…." I stop myself from saying anything trying to decide if I really should let him in, I bite my lip.

"No matter how long it takes L I'll wait for you." He tells me a little softly then tries to hold back a yawn making me notice how tired he is.

"You're exhausted." I say softly to him. "You should sleep."

He shakes his head. "I'll be alright."

"Light. You won't be doing anything till you get some sleep." I tell him a little sternly seeing his eyes droop slightly. I bring my hands up to him but I stop and bring my hands away from him. "You can rest here in my room. Just get some sleep." I tell him.

"But L…" He moves one hand towards mine keeping one arm around my waist. His voice slurs a little in tiredness. "You need someone right now and I won't let tiredness get to me before you will be alright."

I try to move my hands back as his hand reaches towards mine but he still puts his hand over my hands. I clench my eyes tightly. 'Hold it in. Don't freeze him, don't freeze him.' I keep repeating in my head as I keep my eyes closed. 'Don't freeze him. Don't freeze him.'

His thumb rubs the back of one of my hands.

I clench my hands a little trying to keep it back but I can feel it fighting to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Light's P.O.V.

I'm really tired but I keep fighting it as I rub the back of one of his hands with my thumb. "See. You can control your powers." I force my eyes to stay open and I look down to his hands with my hand over top.

He cracks an eye open half way and looks to our hands with his breath picking up the pace a little. He gets ready to move his hands away but doesn't. He opens his other eye letting his breath start to return to normal.

I give him a big smile. "See it's alright. You can con-" I am cut off when he suddenly pushes me away enough to only make me stumble back. I look to him a little more awake about to tell him he had control and that it was ok but I stop seeing a small bit of blue dust come from his hands turning into snowflakes that fall to the ground while he has a small spark of slight panic in his eyes. I guess he couldn't keep control over it but he did push me away to make sure I wouldn't get hit by his powers.

"No. I don't have control Light." He tells me not looking at me. "We can worry about all this tomorrow. You need to go sleep. You're exhausted."

I take a step towards him but he speaks up again before I can say anything.

"Please drop it right now and get some rest."

I reach over gently grabbing his arm and bringing him over to the bed getting him to sit on the bed.

He watches me questioningly though the slight panic in his eyes from almost hitting me with his powers.

I sit down next to him. "We're both going to get some rest and everything will be fine because we'll work together and you'll have your powers at your command as if it's nothing. You'll be able to control it but you're right. We can't get anywhere if we are tired so let's sleep. I'll be here to protect you I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I move up the bed towards where the pillows are. I stop and look back to him. "Come on. It'll be alright."

He looks hesitant then slowly he comes over joining me by the pillows. He looks to the pillows instead of at me but there's no need to rush things as I know that if you rush it won't do either of us any good in helping him.

I lift the blankets and turn to him. "Go ahead." I tell him.

He looks to me still a little unsure but I don't falter. He climbs into bed under the covers laying his head on one of the pillows as I bring the blankets to cover his body to his shoulders. His half lidded eyes look up at me and I pet his soft hair gently then I slide under the covers next to him so I'm lying there in the same bed next to him.

"I'll be here in case you need me during the night. I won't leave you." I gently tell him trying to hide my yawn of tiredness.

He watches my eyes for a few silent moments then softly speaks as his eyes close. "Thank you Light." He then drifts into sleep.

I have seen it, no matter how much he tries to hide it. I have seen that deep down he really needs a good sleep but he can't so he makes sure to do what he can to stay awake which turns out to be eating lots of sugar. I feel my eyes start to close and I let myself be taken away into the dream land.

No one's P.O.V.

Watari knocks on the door but doesn't get an answer so he opens the door peeking in knowing that they wouldn't be changing at this time but he was still cautious in case one of them was. "L? Light?" He says softly then notices them asleep in the bed side by side. He also notices there's no frost and ice making him smile. He closes the secret door L had left open then walks over to the bed and moves the blankets a little higher up on the two seeing it start to slide off their shoulders. "Thank you Light." He whispers. "Good night both of you." He goes to where Light had placed the bowl and picks it up taking it with him as he leaves closing the door behind himself. He walks down the hall to the kitchen putting the bowl in the sink only to turn on the tap. He begins washing it and still is smiling. He thinks back to when L accidently hit the orphan thinking about it from the way L told him it happened after the child was healed.

Flash back:

L walks around the orphanage and he ends up running into a small boy with curly light blonde hair that's almost white. He looks to the small boy who seems to be maybe three years old while L is fifteen at the time. He watches the child tilt his head slightly and his white clothes shift slightly as they are a little big on him. He glances around and figures there isn't any harm in letting a kid know about his powers since this child will probably forget anyways or think it was some fantasy. He picks the child up and brings him into the empty play room setting the child down once there. "Want to see something magical?" He asks the child who tilts his head looking at L with curious stormy grey eyes. L turns slightly. "Watch this." He uses his powers to make a snow pile.

The child's eyes seem to analyze the snow pile in curiosity then his eyes brighten when he thinks of how much fun it could be so he runs over to it. He runs into the snow pile and pauses when feeling how cold it is.

L rushes over and reaches for the child only to stop. He brings his sleeves up so he doesn't touch the child directly. "Conceal it don't feel it." He whispers to himself over and over as he gently gets the child out of the snow only to quickly let go the moment the child's safe giving a relieved sigh. He looks below him and notices he had made the floor into ice at some point not noticing. He turns to the child and watches as he tries to start running only to slip and fall on the ice. He creates a smaller snow pile under the child when the child falls as the child keeps trying to run on the ice. "Slow down." He tells the child as this continues but thanks to the ice the child gains speed. He suddenly doesn't react fast enough and didn't really have enough time to react in time when the child falls… his powers ends up hitting the child in the head making the magical blue dust L sent meant to create a snow pile under the child, disappear into the child's head.

The child is knocked back a little and lays there not moving with closed eyes as the light blonde hair starts turning to white, a strip every now and then.

L rushes over to the child in panic and looks to the door. "WATARI!" He screams for his care taker hoping that his calls will be answered. He hesitates then picks up the child holding the smaller body in his arms. "WATARI! PLEASE HELP!" He tries to scream for help once more and snow begins falling from the roof as the snow seems to appear out of nowhere though it's actually L's powers as he begins to panic.

Watari rushes into the room hearing the scream when he had been walking by in search for the three year old child. He sees the room has snow piles and ice on the ground with snow falling from the roof like a light snow storm. He also notices that L is sitting on his knees holding the three year old child whose hair is turning white and he isn't moving.

L turns to Watari with an upset, scared and panicked look. "I'm sorry!" He says ready to cry.

He rushes over to the two kneeling next to L. "Here let me see him." He gently takes the child from L as L passes the child to him. He feels that the child is cold and fears the worse. He holds the child in one arm and presses two fingers against the child's neck relaxing a tiny bit when feeling a pulse. "He's cold but still alive." He sees another strip of the child's hair turn to white. "Get me a blanket. It should be on the couch over there." He nods to a couch not too far away.

L does as he's told and grabs the blanket quickly coming back almost slipping but pushes it away. He hands Watari the blanket and Watari wraps the child in it. "Who is this child?" L softly asks sounding guilty.

"His alias is Near. He just arrived here." Watari explains. "What happened here?" He turns to look a L who avoids his gaze though Watari doesn't blame L at all for this.

"We were just having some fun. He started running on the ice I accidently made when he ran into the big pile of snow and I think I made the ice when I was scared to touch him. He kept falling and I made snow piles so he wouldn't get hurt. I'm sorry Watari it was an accident. I didn't mean to." He whimpers slightly.

Watari keeps the child named Near close to him with one hand and puts the other on L's shoulder. "I understand it was an accident but I need you to tell me what happened."

L glances for only a second at Watari but doesn't look long as he still blames himself for all of this. "He went to fast and I couldn't send the snow pile in time so instead I ended up hitting his head. He's freezing inside out and we have to help him!" His voice becomes distressed and he lets a few tears fall as the snow storm around them seems to get worse.

"Calm down L its ok. We'll keep him warm and he'll have to fight this. He's a strong child who survived the bombing of his home town. He'll be alright." Watari tries to assure L and glances back to Near who's hair is about half white now.

L looks to the child sadly and guilty but then as if a switch went off he remembers something important. "No. We need more than that. If we do that he will become frozen. My papa told me what to do when this happened. We need to take him to the trolls. They'll heal him!"

Watari looks back to L and nods. "Let's go then."

The two race out and climb into the car, Watari at the driver's seat and L carefully holding Near seeing as Watari is driving.

Watari follows L directions and they arrive at the entrance to a spooky forest.

The two rush out and hurry into the forest with Watari handed Near by L.

L stops at a clearing with rocks dotting it. "Everyone! Please help! This child needs your help!"

The rocks become trolls that seem to be made out of rocks. They mummer about it being the son of the man they knew then as Watari comes closer, used to magic and such by now, they spot Near who's hair is almost completely white.

"Get Grandpa Stone!" One of the female troll's commands and the troll's part to allow a rock to roll through which turns into a grandpa troll.

"Quickly now let me see the child." He gestures for Watari to come closer as he walks a little closer to Watari.

Watari kneels down and shows Near to Grandpa Stone. "Can you help him?" he asks hopefully.

Grandpa Stone gently reaches out and holds the last strip of hair that is on the boy's head that isn't white though it turns white as grandpa holds it. "Hmmm." He hums thoughtfully. "Luckily it was the head not the heart. I can help him but he will forget everything about magic." He looks to Watari and L, who moved to behind Watari in anticipation.

Watari looks to L who nods.

"I understand. Please help him." L confirms.

Watari turns back to watch as Grandpa stone uses magic to lift the blue dust out of Near's head and into the air only to drop it on the ground creating a small snow pile by Watari.

Near warms up in Watari's arms and is moving again but stays unconscious and his hair is still white.

"I can't lift the change it brought to his hair but he'll live." Grandpa explains.

"He was almost albino before." Watari informs Grandpa. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Anytime." Grandpa Stone nods then looks to L. "No remember child. There is beauty." He lifts his hand up palm up and lets a magically induced dark blue out line of L showing his powers to what looks like a crowd of people. "And there is destruction within the power you hold." He lets the crowd become red and attack the L figure making the real L jump slightly. He lowers his hand and turns to L as the magically induced image vanishes. "Never forget that."

L nods. "I won't"

They thanked the trolls then left heading back to the orphanage but L wouldn't even touch Near saying he didn't want to hurt Near again.

L called it a teenager mistake of showing Near his powers.

End of flash back.

L refused to let anyone else but Watari see his powers from then on. He even asked if they could move away from the orphanage and they began wandering to keep L safe from enemies he's picked up thanks to him being the world's greatest, solving case after case usually working on piles of them at once. He had always tried to keep minimal contact with things but it became more like something he absolutely had to do after the incident.

Watari puts the newly cleaned dishes away and turns off the tap leaving the kitchen. "L became more scared of his powers after that." He mumbles to himself as he walks. "He used to be ok with even holding my hand, usually through a glove, when he was younger and needed me but after what happened with Near he didn't want people touching him at all. Not even me. He said he was afraid to freeze someone by accident." He makes it to his room and goes over to the bed sitting down only to stare out the window. "He's frightened of his powers and they keep getting stronger as he gets older which most likely will stop at some point as it's slowing down to a halt in its growth but even so…. L ignores this focusing on trying to push his powers away letting it build up inside him. He knows that when he gets bad emotions like becoming upset or scared can make his powers becoming out of control worse he keeps it bottled inside with fear for it. Nothing good can come of it. Light helping may just help avoid something bad that may happen if L continues to try to keep it inside to push it away." He goes into his bedroom. "I just hope L will let Light actually help him." He sits on his bed then crawls into it going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

L is the first to awaken and sees Lights peacefully sleeping face as the first thing he sees when opening his eyes. He uses his hands to push his upper body up off the bed and watches Light sleep for a moment. He then turns away and gets up standing in his normal standing position. "Please understand I just don't want to hurt you. Have you ever even thought about what might happen if I froze you inside out? How would it even be described to your family? You suddenly get some white in your hair or your hair completely turns white? Only to stay that way forever? Or that you might even become completely frozen inside out because of me?" He shakes his head. "I'm trying to protect you by telling you to not get involved in this. Please. I wish you would understand that but even if I try to tell you then you just keep insisting to help." He stops when he notices he's rambling to himself over something he can solve by not letting Light help. He walks towards the closet and opens it grabbing a new pair of jeans for the day then walks over to a dresser by the door to his bedroom grabbing a new long sleeved white shirt along with a new pair of boxers. He leaves to go to the bathroom to change.

Light wakes up a few moments after L has left groggily, still half asleep, rolling over only to get sun beams hitting his eyes. He scrunches his eyes then opens them half way and looks to the rising sun out the window. He sits up looking to where L was lying only to notice what he should have noticed when he first opened his eyes that morning but he was just waking up at that moment. "L?" He gets out of the bed and begins looking around the room wondering if L went back into the secret room as the door to it is closed. "L?" He knocks where the secret door is. "Are you in there? You don't need to hide it's alright."

"What's what about hiding?" L's voice comes from the door way as he walks in. He had thrown the clothes he had changed out of into a hamper that is slightly hidden by the dresser before speaking though with the clothes he changed into he doesn't look different.

Light turns to the door way and L. "Oh I thought you might have gone back into hiding in the secret room." He says with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

L walks into the room with his usual emotionless mask on. "Ok well you should get ready for the day since you're up now. We have to work to do to catch Kira." He reminds Light as he walks to the night sand opening the drawer searching through it though he doesn't pull anything out only to close the drawer most likely not finding what he was looking for. "The team will be in the main room soon. So don't take too long." He then turns away heading to leave the room.

Light runs over to him and reaches to grab L's arm though L pulls away so Light misses. "L. Don't go. Don't push last night away." He tells the raven. "I know you have those powers but you push away help. Which you should know by now is never is good."

L doesn't let his eyes be seen by Light. "Light you've got the strangest mind sometimes. You were exhausted last night." He continues going towards the door. "You should be getting more sleep." He almost leaves the room before Light rushes over grabbing his arm.

"L! Don't try to act like it was all my imagination!" He says sternly. "I know it wasn't my imagination. I may have been tired but I wasn't that tired. Let me help you instead of keeping it bottled up inside."

L looks to Light with slightly sad eyes. "This isn't something you should or even should want to get involved in." He tells Light simply as he takes his arm out of Lights grasp only to walk away down the hall not looking at Light again as he leaves.

Light sighs softly knowing this will be a hard battle but he knows L can't go on like this and that he needs help with these powers or something bad will become of it. "Oh L. You don't need to keep pushing people away you know. What you are pushing away are people who can help you with what you cannot do alone." He says mostly to himself but hopeful L had stayed out of sight instead of going somewhere. He walks out the door and looks around for L but doesn't see him. He sighs again.

L's P.O.V.

I had heard Light talk about how I'm pushing away people who can help but I'm doing it for their safety. I ran off down the hall a second after he said those words and I turned the corner quickly heading into the main investigating room slowing my pace to a walk in case some of the team showed up early for whatever reason. I begin working but I can't concentrate making me sigh.

"Ryuzaki here's some mourning sweets." He sets a plate with a slice of strawberry cake beside the computer with a bag of panda crackers next to the plate.

"Thank you Watari." I thank him but I don't reach for either one instead staring at them with my thumb resting against my bottom lip.

He looks at me curiously. "Is everything alright?" He asks worried.

I look up to him and nod. "Yeah. I was just thinking." I turn back to the sweets and I take my hand away from my mouth so I can pick up the plate.

He waits for a second but doesn't push it further as I begin eating the cake how I normally do. "Ok. But if something's bugging you just don't forget you don't need to keep it in." He turns and leaves.

I stare at the plate with half lidded eyes while the fork with a piece of the cake on it in my mouth. 'What to do. Now that Light knows my secret what can I do? If I run away it'll cause suspicion among the team only to end up where they too will, with more than a seventy eight percent, find out my secret. If I stay it is ninety percent for certain Light will not give up on trying getting close to me with my powers.' I wish there was an easy answer to this. I quickly revert to my usual self when someone enters the room. I glance back and I see Soichiro walking in.

"Ah good mourning Ryuzaki. Light hasn't arrived yet?" He glances around the room.

"Good morning. As for Light not being here yet I would think he'd come soon so don't worry." I tell him and turn back to the computer.

"Right." He agrees and sets up.

I continue eating my sweets and checking some things on the Kira case out while the team arrives.

Light comes a little after his father, Mogi arrives a little after Light then Ide and Aizawa along with Matsuda arriving last.

I put the plate down beside the computer with the fork on it when I finish the cake and I pick up the bag of panda crackers.

Things continue like normal and Light keeps glancing to me every now and then so sometimes I look to him indifferently watching him until he looks away.

I hold a panda cracker between my thumb and pointer finger crushing it until it cracks. I eat it head first after that and I notice that the bag that I am holding with my other hand by my lap gets a little frost on it. I quickly finish the cracker then I put the bag by the plate making sure to keep the part with the frost facing away from everyone else so no one sees it. I scroll through some stuff on the computer to give me what seems like a logical reason to put the bag down though Light's gaze on me makes me know he's guessing that I started freezing part of the bag. I ignore his gaze and continue working. "It seems Kira's killing patterns have changed."

"He seems to be targeting companies who also appear to be doing evil instead of just criminals. These killings seem to have become more consistent than just the killing of criminals." Light agrees with me.

"Yes." I nod and bring my thumb to my lips while my other hand rests on my knee as to not freeze anything at the moment. "So this Kira may be a third Kira or Kira's power has been transferred to another person." I prepare to stand up. "However there has to be a pattern to these killings other than the fact it's mostly people connected to companies." I stand up in my usual standing position. "Even with this new development Kira will not get away with what he is doing. Doing evil always comes around to bite you in the back." I turn and begin walking away but pause when Light stands and speaks.

"Where are you going Ryuzaki?" He asks trying to be polite.

I feel my powers fighting to get out and I need to get out of here before any of them see. "I am simply going to get something from my room that I believe may help us at this moment. I will be back." I then continue on my way out but Light walks to follow me.

"Do you need help with it? You do have a lot of files which might make what you're looking for a little difficult to find. I could help you find it." He offers.

"Thank you for the offer Light but I will have no trouble finding it." I state simply and I do my best to keep myself from freezing something and from running out of the room.

Matsuda speaks this time. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I am almost at the door when Matsuda stupidly comes over to follow me while Light hangs back.

"Come on Ryuzaki let us help you find it." He says as he gets closer.

I take deep breaths as silently as I can but I don't think I can hold my powers in much longer. I spin around to face Matsuda and the team as Matsuda gets closer but I accidently….

A blast of ice that looks like it was wind swept so the tips are facing away from me but still quite a bit away from touching anyone is sent to the ground by me. The ice and magic makes everyone freeze in surprise upon seeing it.

I feel my grip on my emotions start to slip as the panic and realization comes to me that I just let everyone here know about my powers. I begin walking backwards and I feel my hands hit the wall by the door making a thick layer of frost appear on the wall like I had blasted the wall with frost. I quickly take my hands away from the wall panicking more as I glance away from the team to look at the wall over my shoulder. I feel my breath quicken and I shut my eyes tightly only to open them to slits. I quickly run out of the room and down the hall not knowing what else to do except to get away from them... from the room.

No one's P.O.V.

The team is frozen in shock surprised about what they just witnessed.

Light isn't at all too surprised and he is about to follow when his father grabs his arm stopping him. He turns to his father. "Dad."

Soichiro glances to the ice and frost then back to Light. "Light I don't think that's a good idea." He tells his son worried for his safety.

Light shakes his head. "Dad he will never hurt any of us and you should know that. It'll be fine but we can't just leave him like this just because there's a new factor to him doesn't mean he is someone different then the person we know."

Soichiro stares into his son's eyes. "How long have you known about this?"

Light glances to where L left wanting to go after him but he can't just walk away from his father like this. He looks back to his dad. "Since yesterday. The true reason we all didn't continue looking for Kira that day was because he was isolating himself when he was struggling to control his powers."

The team all glances to Light then they look back to the ice and frost.

Soichiro lets go of Light. "I see." He says softly.

Watari comes into the room. "His powers is the main reason he keeps himself away from everyone else. He doesn't want to bring harm to anyone with them and it's also the reason for some of his habits you have seen. However even my offer to try to help him with trying to control them only goes so far with him. He keeps himself away from others at all costs when he struggles for control."

Light rushes past Watari as politely as he can to go look for L.

Watari continues to explain to the team. "He also keeps pushing his emotions away because getting upset, scared and such makes it worse."

"Was he born with it or did something happen?" Matsuda asks still a little shocked from what happened.

"He was born with it and calls it his family's curse. His father had the powers before L was born." Watari answers.

The team glance at each other still unsure of what to think of this as they have trouble processing it.

"Does Light currently have any part with this whole thing?" Soichiro asks.

Watari turns to Soichiro. "When Light found out he was alright with his new discovery so I hoped L would open up to him so Light could possibly help him. I wish he would see that pushing people away will not help him with his powers in any way. He worries for others safety so he will do everything he can to make sure that no one will be in danger when he fights for control."

Soichiro looks down thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Light keeps looking for L but has no luck finding the raven. "L!" He calls but gets no response so he tries L's alias. "Ryuzaki!"

Still no response.

Light keeps running around looking everywhere for L but still no sign.

The team comes over to him with Watari.

"No luck?" Watari guesses seeing Light alone.

Light nods. "I can't find him."

"We'll split up and look." Soichiro suggests.

"I' going to check his room." Light says turning away to go but Watari's voice makes him pause.

"I'll go with you." Watari says. "There's a secret room that only he and I can open in his room. It's used when he is losing control of his power and wants to completely isolate himself."

Light nods to Watari. "Yes I know there is a secret room. Thank you."

"Let's go." Soichiro says and everyone splits up going in different directions to search.

Light and Watari head for L's room and go inside finding no signs of the raven when they enter so Watari goes over to the secret room.

Watari opens the door but L isn't in the secret room either.

"This is troubling." Light says looking around the bedroom once again for any signs they have missed the first time but there is none. "I hope he didn't do anything rash like run off."

Watari leaves the secret room open for now. "I'm going to see if I can find him on any of the cameras." He then leaves the room to do so.

Light feels worry rise up in his chest as he leaves the room to keep looking for the detective.

The team meets back in the room after a while and no one had any luck in finding L.

Watari hasn't joined them yet so they hope that perhaps he found L but when Watari comes into the room he shakes his head at the questioning looks. "I couldn't even spot him on the cameras."

"Which means he must have left. It's the only explanation." Light says and turns away clenching his fist slightly.

"We'll find him. We'll start looking in the city." Soichiro instructs. "Everyone take a section of the city."

"I'll walk instead of being with a car." Light says.

"Are you sure? I could give you a ride if you need." Soichiro asks and Light shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. Let's just start looking." Light tells his dad who nods.

"Alright but if you need a ride you can call me." Soichiro tells his son.

Light nods. "I know thanks dad."

Matsuda looks out the window and walks over to it. He stares outside for a moment then glances back over his shoulder to the others. "Hey guys it's snowing outside."

"That's really odd." Ide says as they all look out the window at the snow that doesn't come at this time.

"It's L. It usually starts snowing in the room he's in as it sometimes happens with his emotions. His powers react to his emotions." Watari lets them know. "I haven't seen him change the entire weather before but he also has kept his powers from others. Even his father had told him he can't let others see. I think accidently showing all of you at once may have set this off without him meaning to. He's been trying to keep it in as it grew stronger as he grew older. Its growth of getting stronger will stop soon as it's slowing down but he doesn't know the limits to his powers at the moment because he kept trying to hide it."

Light is the first to turn and rush out of the building to begin to search for L.

The team then agree on what section of the city to look and they then leave with Watari doing the same.

L's P.O.V.

I slow down as I make it out of the city heading to a mountain outside of the city. I don't even glance back as I keep moving away from the city. I sigh softly. "I can't believe I let them see." I cross my arms over my chest in a way like someone trying to curl into themselves would. I look back up to the mountain. "I should go there." I say to myself. "It'd be a good place to be away from others." I pick up the pace a little, yes I am pushing myself a little but I can rest later.

Light's P.O.V.

I ask a few people if they have seen a raven wearing a long sleeved white shirt, jeans possibly no shoes and a slouch but none of them are any help. I notice it's getting dark making my worries increase so I keep desperately looking around. I refused to give up as I kept on searching but as I continued it started to look fruitless.

My phone vibrated in my pocket alerting me of an incoming call.

I reach into my pocket pulling it out hoping it's L but it's just my dad. I answer anyways, no need to worry him. "Hey dad." I greet him.

"Hey Light. Any luck?" He asks.

I shake my head even though I am on the phone. "Nothing. I haven't even gotten a single clue." I look up to the stormy sky as snow continues to fall and its cold out here but I am not bothered by it.

"I see. Same story with everyone else. It's like he's vanished." He sighs. "We'll regroup at headquarters and come up with a plan. It is getting late."

"I don't want to stop searching. You can go ahead but I'll be alright. I want to keep looking right now." I turn looking to a mountain outside of the city.

The snow blanketing it is such a natural look to it.

But that's when it hits me; I haven't heard a word my father has said but it's most likely just some stuff about how I should come back.

I speak up not noticing if I interrupted him. "I think I know where he might be!" I announce to him.

His voice is interested. "Where?"

"The mountain. He must be headed that way at least. Think about it. Where would the best place be to be alone, away from people, less likely to run into anyone and seem like a less likely option for a place for someone to look for you?" I explain a little excited.

His voice is pleased. "Yes that is a good point. Come back to headquarters and we'll head out together." He tells me.

"Wait dad I don't think that's a good idea. I should go on my own. He's still unsure about others knowing about his secret and because of last night I'd be able to get closer to him than you guys. Or Watari could." I tell him honestly as I start moving towards the mountain.

"It'll be safer to go together. We won't interfere with your guy's conversation unless needed but going alone isn't a good idea." His worried voice tells me.

I stop walking. "You still don't trust him to not hurt me?" I say softly.

There's a pause then a soft sigh from him. "I just don't know right now Light. I still worry for you and going up the mountain alone looking for someone I don't think is a good idea. Besides what if he hurts you even if it's not intended. Who would be there to help you?"

"I trust him dad." I tell him still watching the mountain. "I'm going to go ahead but you guys can leave for it as well. We'll find him and keep in contact so I'll only use my phone if needed." I star walking towards the mountain again, I am wearing a jacket and a pair of boots because of the snow so I should be fine besides I'm more than sure that there's some place I can rest at or warm up at up there if needed.

He sighs again. "You can take the head start but we'll be coming right away." He tells me knowing that I am old enough to make my own choices.

"Thanks dad. I'll see you whenever we meet up." I smile.

"You're old enough to make your own choices. And I'll see you when we meet up." He responds to what I said.

I hang up and pick up my pace a little as I continue to head towards the mountain. "Please don't let me be too late!" I plead to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

L's P.O.V.

It's quite a bit later but I have managed to reach the mountain and have started climbing.

I know I need to go to a good spot that is most likely a place that I will not be found. I keep climbing and I glance around for good ways to keep from people who may be looking for me.

Light won't take long to know I went to the mountain but it really is the best place since there's so much space on it then it really won't be easy to find me.

I find a small cave and I quickly step in to take a rest as I am exhausted right now. I know I can't stay long since if Light has figured it out by now, which is ninety percent for sure that he has, then they will be here as fast they can. I know there's no way they'd just let me escape after finding out about my powers so they will look for me more than likely thinking that I might hurt someone. I close my eyes and force myself to stop thinking about it for now and when I open my eyes again I glance outside seeing a very light snow fall that'll cover my tracks. I look away from the outside and I know that I am a good way up the mountain since I found easy paths but I'll need to figure a direction to keep going…. I guess I could head as high up as I can. I lean my head back to the stone wall staring at the rocky ceiling. "Yeah. Up as far as I can then I can figure out what to do from there." I say softly to myself.

Just rest here for a little more then I'll keep going.

I'll find a place to rest again but I'll need to keep moving soon.

This swirling storm inside me will not leave me alone and I doubt it ever will.

Light's P.O.V.

Dad's car had pulled up and he gave me a ride to the mountain so we all would have more energy to look for L when we got there.

I watch out the window in the back of Dad's car and I am lost in my worried thoughts. 'I wonder if he's at least alright. He probably will be ok since he's L but still the mountain is a very dangerous place.' I think to myself.

"There's a jacket in the back. I brought it for you since we will be going up the mountain to find him." Dad's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

I glance to the side and notice a jacket laying on the seat beside me though it's been there the whole time I didn't really see it since I was so worried about L. "Thanks Dad." I say turning to look out the window again.

"I'm sure he's ok after all he is L and as you know very well he's a lot stronger than he looks. Don't worry too much, we'll find him and bring him back." Dad says gently knowing I'm worried.

"I know but I'm still worried. The mountain is a dangerous place and it won't be easy finding him since there's so much space on the mountain." I sigh.

"Yeah but we'll at least try and if it turns out we can't find him we'll have a bigger search party help. Alright?" He tries to assure me but I can tell that he actually wants to find L thinking he might hurt someone especially if someone he may not know appears looking for him. "We need to get him to stop the snow."

It makes me angry making me clench my fist and teeth slightly.

I want to find him and prove Dad along with anyone else who thinks that he will hurt someone wrong!

"We're here." Dad suddenly says pulling up to the parking by the mountain.

There is no road up the mountain and only hikers dare to climb it since there isn't really a path there like a hiking trail.

I grab the jacket as we get out and the others pull up getting out of their cars as well.

Everyone had brought a jacket that we put on and we all look up at the mountain.

"You really think he came here?" Matsuda asks not taking his eyes off the mountain.

I nod. "Yeah I am. If you look you can see that the snow storm is worse than down here or even in the city. I'm almost certain it is because it's closer to who is causing it."

"The snow will have covered most of the foot prints especially up there but down here there's still signs of them. We'll follow them until they stop and go from there." Watari says pointing to the foot prints leading up the mountain that we can see here at the bottom.

We all nod in agreement and the team brought a back pack each to be ready for this trip. Once everyone was ready we began heading up the mountain and I hope that we'll find L.

Even as I was walking in the city I had noticed it was getting slowly colder and it will be especially cold as we continue to go up.

I look at the foot prints we are following with Watari at the head of the group then me with the team right behind us. I know we are walking beside the foot prints since we want to make sure that we can always retrace our steps if needed at least for a while. I look up to where the storm is worse which is up the mountain and I silently speak to myself in my head wishing that L could somehow hear me. 'Please let us find you and help you. Only good will come from it and we won't hurt you.' I look back in time to not run into Watari.

We have been walking for a good amount of time and now there is a cave Watari is looking at.

"It seems he took a rest here before continuing. We will still have to keep climbing though I don't know how high we'll have to go. But we'll rest here for the night. If we keep going since it's already getting dark then it will be dangerous." Watari explains looking back to us.

I nod a little hesitantly in agreement. I don't want to stop and I want to keep going but I know that Watari is right and we need to make camp here since it'll be too dangerous to continue at night.

We do just that setting up camp inside the cave with a fire just outside where it mostly protected from the wind.

I don't really say much to anyone as I keep looking up the mountain or to where we need to go by what the fading foot prints are telling us. I say maybe one word every now and then but other than that I'll either nod not really paying attention or not say anything at all.

This worry is really getting to me and I wish there was some way we could keep going.

"Here Light." Watari says and I smell food.

I look to him seeing that he is giving a bowl of really good smelling soup. "Thanks." I say softly as I take the warm bowl from him eating knowing I'll need my strength if I am to help L. I also know that I don't have much of an appetite thanks to the worry but I still make sure to eat at least a good amount of food.

L's P.O.V.

"The snow almost glows up here. Not a footprint to be seen." I say to myself a little sadly and I glance back stopping in my walking. "I guess it's a kingdom of isolation with me as the king." I almost sigh then I turn back to the direction I was headed. "This is a good place for me to set up where I'll stay." I say. "The wind is howling like the raging storm inside. I couldn't keep it in and heaven knows I tried." I cross my arms gently over my chest for a few moments. I then let my arms drop from that position as I push myself to keep walking just a little more steps while speaking and I use one finger to the motion as if scolding someone or something. I use a slightly stern voice. "Don't let them in, don't them see be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know." I then pause in my walking again. "Well now they know!" I almost shout. I raise my hand up with my palm up to my chest only to quickly move it up a little. I smile softly as I speak while a small bit of snow beautifully comes from hand to make almost an oval shape for a second though it quickly turns to small swirl patterns. "Let it go." I no longer hold back the happiness of freedom in my voice letting my emotions come out instead of keeping them inside.

The snow from my hand disappears into the air and I turn to look at my other hand doing the same thing.

"Let it go!" I say as I watch it appear then as it begins to disappear I turn away with a smile still on my face. I begin walking forward again and I make do what I did before but this time I raise my hands to a little above my head that tilted back to watch the bigger snow swirl patterns in the air. "Let it go." I say again, both times I do it. I do it with both hands about a second after the other since I took one step between each and they seem to mix slightly but in a really beautiful way. I keep walking forward another two or three steps bringing my head to its original position with my eyes closed. I bring my hands up in fists to my chest opening my eyes with happiness and the feeling of being free. "Turn away and slam the door!" I unclench my fists and with my hands that are now flat I wave them across my chest from an X like position to my sides.

The snow I had made in swirl patterns just behind me in the air falls to the ground quickly but I don't pay mind to it.

I glance to the side seeing a small curve of snow that is like a ramp going up so I use both of my hands close together to create snow like before. I sweep my hands across my body making the snow go to the ramp like snow. "I don't care!"

It sweeps across the top of the snow then as it is almost fully up the ramp like snow it curls into something that looks like swirls pointing in my direction. It then starts to drift towards me in the breeze.

I turn seeing another ramp like snow and so I do the same thing sending snow to it. "What they're going to say!" I then begin walking forward again.

The snow reacts like it did on the other ramp.

The two move in the breeze behind me as if about to mix but the breeze pushes them apart only for them to disappear into the air.

"Let the storm rage on!" I really feel free here and there's no way that anyone will be hurt by powers again! "The cold never bothered me anyway." I say to no one giving the air a small shrug with a happy smile. I then continue walking forward seeing a hole, that is like if a path was there it collapsed leaving a hole too big for anyone to jump, up ahead but it's a safe distance away. I turn around to look back seeing my footprints are being covered nicely and I look to the city which is mostly blocked by the mountains cliffs. "It's funny how some distance makes it all look small." I comment as the city disappears from view thanks to the mountains cliffs as I keep walking back. "But the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!" I bring my hand's up to level with my chest but still at my sides as I say that the fears can't get to me at all' looking determined along with happy. I then turn around and jog almost running towards the hole stopping a little in front of it. "It's time to see what I can do!" I bring my hands up to either side of my head in fists and I throw my hands forward quickly uncurling them from their fists as my upper body moves a little forward as I send some snow towards the hole.

The snow forms a stair case that looks to be covered in frost but it's made out of frost and it is a good size. The railings are almost like something someone rich would have and at the end of the railings is what looks like swirls that make the ends of the railings.

"To test the limits and break through!" I rush forward stopping right in front of the stairs looking down at them. "There's no right and no wrong. No rules for me!" I put one foot onto the first step making a section of it turn to ice that's like crystal. "I am free!" I begin running up the stairs making where I step turn to ice that's like crystal along with bringing my hands that are in fists to my chest making an X shape. I swing my hands to the sides uncurling my fists with my arms fully outstretched hovering by almost touching the railings as I use my power to make the whole thing into a beautiful ice that's like crystal stair case. I move my hands a little forward so the stairs continue to be made starting with frost only to turn like the rest of it as I continue running up them. "Let it go!" I call to the wind. "I am one with the wind and sky!"

The stairs are curved so though they were going up they curve so it reaches the other side of the hole. The stairs are strong so they will hold for a very long time meaning I'll have to make sure it doesn't fall or anything every month or so though that doesn't bother me.

As I reach the end of the stairs at the other side of the hole I take a few running steps off the stairs onto the ground that like this mountain has snow on it. I move my hands more forward making the ends railings become exactly like the ones on the other side with the extra snow swirling beautifully into the air. "Let it go!" I spin around in a circle as I slow to a walk again seeing the snow disappear into the air. I stop a meter or two or so from the stairs and stop looking a little up towards the top of the mountain which is a good distance away but closer since I am so high up. "You'll never see me cry!" I almost taunt it and I raise one foot ready to stop the ground. I look down to the ground. "Here I stand!" I stomp my foot on the ground as I say the word stand making a giant beautiful snowflake pattern made out of the same ice as the stairs on the ground big enough to create a big room. "And here I stay!" I say as the snowflake grows until it is finished. "Let the storm rage on!" I say as I glance around my hands raised in light fists ready to do more. I uncurl my hands and reach down making my hands go a little behind me with my arms almost straight. I bring them forward moving my hands across the air at the same time until my palms are level with my chest, my palms are facing upward and my head is also looking up.

The ground beneath me where the snowflake is rises up as the snowflake with a floor of solid ice that's like crystal under me. The snowflake is darker than the rest of it and the place I am making that's going to be where I am staying from now on now is rising up as ice that's like crystal columns support the floor I am standing on. It also makes more columns and part of the walls be created as I want it to so that the place will be done a lot faster.

I lower my hands as the walls and columns finish to where I want them making it a small castle made for one but big enough to comfortably live in with extra space though I guess it kind of is a little big. Not that anyone will see it from the city at this distance up the mountain unless they climbed the mountain coming close enough since it's on the side of the mountain hidden well enough. I just have to fill in some gaps now. "My powers flurry through the air into the ground!" I say as I move my hands to fill the small space between the frames that are all the same in a half diamond like shape that can be used as doors or windows. I take two steps back then look to the snowflake on the ground waving one hand palm down in the air above it without crouching down making the snowflake pattern glow dimly red then I move to the center of the snowflake facing one of the open half diamond shapes. I sweep my hands back then I sweep them forward towards the shape making snow that looks like sparkles spiral up the columns towards the area that's to be the roof disappearing right by it.

The roof is formed triangle by triangle speeding up a little as it keeps on building till it's a roof that is like a pyramid kind of shape just in ice that's like crystal.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen factors all around!" I say watching the roof for a moment.

The next thing made as a continuation with the roof is a beautiful chandelier like object made out of ice that's like crystal and no lights on it. It almost looks like it was made from a frozen drip coming from the tip of the pyramid on the inside of the roof. It is a perfect touch to the room.

"In one thought is a crystal in icy blast!" I say as the chandelier like object finishes forming it's three dimensional shape. I lower my head and face the opening opposite to the one I was facing before. "I'm never going back." I turn my head to glance to an opening that is facing where the city is along with the dark sky that starting to become a little brighter in the about to rise sun. I let myself think about what happened before at the task force headquarters making me frown but my next words remind me that I am now free. "The past is in the past!" I try to push the weight of the world that I have been feeling like a weight on my shoulders though invisible it is there. "Let it go!" I manage to straighten a touch and maybe I'll be able to stand straight again sometime as the weight lifts off my shoulders as I remain free hidden here. I ruffle my hair slightly so it falls more around my face a little making my hair seem a little straighter.

It's something I figured out how to do and it makes me look sexier as others put it but I only did it once while out then never again till now.

I look down to my clothes thinking that maybe I should change with only one to change. I look back up to the opening and raise my hands with my palms facing my body up my body slowly without touching my body.

My powers change my clothes as it goes up my body and as it reaches by my neck I bring my hands up so my arms are slanted with my hands above my head.

"I will rise like the break of dawn!" I say as I watch the change.

One arm at a time so I can watch as the change goes up half way up my arm before doing the same with my other arm.

I am fully changed into a light and a little darker blue outfit with some snowy frost patterns on the openings and some other parts of my new clothes. I am now wearing a pair of good looking a little tighter fitting pants with a tank top that has snowflake pattern like webbing sleeves making it a long sleeve shirt if you count the snowflake pattern like webbing. I also have almost white light blue shoes with a snowy pattern on them.

The clothes are just the right colors and patterns in the right places to make my outfit look really good on me.

I lower my hands to my sides which also makes anything I may have missed when making the castle like home. "That perfect boy is gone!" I say as I walk towards the opening that overlooks where the city is as the sun is in a slightly higher spot in the sky then where it rose from turning the sky a nice blue. "Here I stand!" I spread out my arms as if to say 'here I am!' to whoever though I am alone. I walk out through the opening to the balcony just outside of it. "In the light of day!" I quickly bring my arms down so they are straight against my side up to the elbows which I have bent upwards with my hands in fists once again. I then lower my loose fists so my arms are almost completely in line with my body but bent slightly. "Let the storm rage ON!" I shout the word on as I stand in the middle of the balcony. I then let my hands come out of their fists as I watch the ground far away from where I am for a moment.

Two open doors made of ice that's like crystal of course are made behind me opening outwards and if closed the snowflake shape on them is complete as it cuts it exactly in half.

I smirk slightly as I repeat the words to no one with my regular indoor voice again. "The cold never bothered me anyways." I raise an eyebrow slightly for a second with my eyes half closed not really caring to understand why. I then turn and walk back inside hearing the doors slam shut behind me as if on their own but I used my powers to do so. I don't let that stop me from walking to wherever I want inside my new home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

No one's P.O.V.

Light is the first to awaken and he looks outside the cave to the snowy world outside.

The storm of snow may be over but it still is quite cold outside with it probably still slowly dropping.

He gets up and moves outside careful not to awaken anyone and he looks around blinking as his eyes adjust to the sun. He notices all footprints except the ones he just made are gone making him groan a little. "I guess that we'll just have to rely on what we remember to find him." He says to himself looking up the mountain to where he remembered the storm being worse.

"Light?" He hears Watari's voice behind him making him look over his shoulder to the older man.

"Mourning." Light greets. "We'll have to go by memory from now on. Maybe be hopeful that someone is up here and can help us find him." He informs the other.

Watari glances around and nods with a small sigh. "Yeah it seems so."

Light and Watari begin talking about ways to get up the mountain from what they can see.

Meanwhile inside the cave Soichiro wakes and looks outside the cave.

He looks to Mogi who gets up not far from him almost waking Matsuda who is almost beside Mogi. "If anything bad happens I'll call in reinforcements. There's no way we can let him stay out of our reach. Even if we have to make sure nothing bad ever happens again by keeping him locked away. I will not get lazy on my job no matter who it is." He says making sure to not let Light or Watari hear his words but let's Mogi hear them.

"If it comes down to it and we have to I won't argue." Mogi agrees looking to Light and Watari. "He is very powerful and we'll have to make sure Watari and Light won't stop us from doing what we have to do. Though with the reinforcements it'll be easier to get him into a form of custody without having to worry about them. I know L may not hurt others but with his power roaming on his own who knows what could happen."

Soichiro nods and knows the rest of the team will more than likely agree with him. "We'll help the reinforcements get him after making sure Watari and Light won't be in the way. His power is not something we can just put our faith into as something he will not use to hurt someone. It's powerful enough to cause it to snow so much so that makes him dangerous."

Light glances back making Soichiro and Mogi finish their conversation at that. "Ah it seems we won't have to wake you two." He says. "How about helping wake the others so we can get moving?" He walks back inside the cave with Watari waiting outside.

"Let me help you." Mogi joins Light.

Soichiro walks out to Watari. "Which way are we headed? Do you know?" He glances to up about where the worst of the storm is.

Watari looks to Soichiro for a moment then looks up to higher on the mountain. "We will be heading in the direction we were heading in before. There will be some sort of sign of where to most likely go so we'll have to rely on that." He informs the other.

The others come out a little sleepily.

Light looks up the mountain as the others around him quickly converse about direction. He spots a small gleam about where the worst of the storm seemed to be hovering over. He blinks and turns to tell the others but they are getting ready to go.

"Come on Light go ahead and get ready." Soichiro kindly tells his son.

Light gives one last glance to where he saw the gleam then turns away to get ready. 'I'll make sure we go the right way.' He thinks to himself.

Once everyone was ready they continue their climb up.

The temperature is sure cold and they know that the city is also getting hit by cold that comes with snow.

'I wonder if his real personality is as cold as his powers.' Soichiro thinks to himself. 'There's no guarantee that he won't hurt anyone with his powers.'

The team continue to climb sometimes with Watari and Light discussing which way to go until they pause for a moment to look at ways to go since it's pretty much a flat open surface. The team and Watari are facing Light while they huddle to talk about directions.

Light looks past them to something behind them but they don't notice.

"Ok well we know that the storm was worse to around the upper part of the mountain. Which we seem to be standing on." Ide says.

"Yes. We just need to figure out if we need to climb anymore." Watari agrees.

"Well I am going to guess we should go the path behind you guys." Light says pointing to something behind them.

The team and Watari look to Light then turn around to look.

There is a beautiful ice that's like crystal stair case. The railings are almost like something someone rich would have and at the end of the railings swirls that make the ends of the railings. The stairs are curved so though they were going up they curve so it reaches the other side of the hole.

Seen past the stair case on the other side of the hole is a small castle, made out of ice that's like crystal, made for one but big enough to comfortably live in with extra space though it is a little big for one person… well he was prepared to live on his own without anyone at all…

"Oh. Yeah that would be a logical way to go." Matsuda rubs the back of his head.

They go to the stairs and cross the hole using them.

Matsuda glances down past the railing to the drop below. "That's a long way down." He then continues on his way with the others.

They arrive to the other side of the hole finding themselves with the small castle in front of them like standing in a somewhat small front entrance.

"Wow." Matsuda gasps tilting his head back to look to the indescribable beautiful design of the castle.

"Well let's try the front door." Aizawa walks towards the slightly big double doors that make the front entrance. He finds the door handles quickly then tries opening the doors finding it opening like he wants. "It's open." He confirms.

L hears the door's opening and Aizawa saying that the doors are open. He takes a few steps back from his place on the main floor then moves to what is the best hiding place behind a coelom of ice for now. 'They're not supposed to be here. Their supposed to stay safe away from me.' He takes a deep breath as quiet as he can quickly trying to think of ways to keep them away to keep them safe from him. He hears them entering looking for him.

"Let me talk to him." Light tells them. "Ok?"

"I guess we can try with you talking to him." Soichiro agrees. "As long as he doesn't hurt you."

L looks down. 'No. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please just go!' He sternly tells them in his head. He raises his head snapping out of his thoughts as he hears footsteps moving closer to his hiding spot. 'Oh no.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

L glances back spotting Mogi heading towards him. He takes a shuttering breath and prepares to step out but decides to talk to them from where he is. "Get away from this place." He says trying to make it sound like it's echoing from an unknown place in the castle.

"No way! We are here to bring you back with us." Light responds. "Come on L don't think that just because now that we know you have powers doesn't mean we're going to turn our backs on you or think of you any differently."

L can feel Light's eyes on him like it's melting the ice he is hiding behind. He dashes out from his hiding spot and heads for the stairs going up them.

"Wait L!" Light calls then quickly speaks to the team. "Please let me try talking to him alone. Just wait down here for a minute." He then turns back to L. "You don't have to protect us we're not afraid."

L glances back to Light and the team still going up the stairs only to look back to where he's going after about three seconds.

Light chases after him up the stairs going to the second floor L is now on. "Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door." He gets to the second floor but sees L moving to stairs leading to a third floor.

L glances back for a second as he starts climbing the stairs then he looks to where he is going.

"You don't have to keep your distance anymore." Light follows L not noticing or caring about taking note of the stairs behind him also leading up but just facing the other way. "Because for the first time in forever we all finally understand. For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand."

If they were on the second floor the team would get a minute or so of a glance of the two running up more stairs through a purposefully made space in the wall to make rooms have some style.

"We can head down this mountain together! All of us!" Light pauses a second then continues up the stairs going after L. "You don't have to live in fear."

L walks into a room that is the first room he made and the room he stood in as he created the castle. He has his hands linked together hovering over his chest with his back to Light not wanting to face him.

Light stops at the door way for a moment watching L since L stops walking by the middle of the room so he's not far. "Because for the first time in forever we'll be right there for you."

L feels like crying as he thinks about the worst where he accidently hurts someone. He quickly puts on a calmer mask but it comes out worried and fearful. "Light." He looks at Light with his side now facing Light and his face facing Light so his eyes can look at him. "Please go back home." He turns to fully face Light.

"Wow." Light gasps in amazement at how beautiful L looks as he takes his looks in and he thought L couldn't get any more gorgeous but seems the detective is full of surprises. He focuses as L keeps talking.

"Your life awaits you. Go enjoy the sun and live your dreams." L tells Light.

"Yeah but-" Light takes a few steps forward reaching towards L.

L won't let him finish putting up his hands to by his shoulders flat palms facing Light. He takes a step back as he does this and he closes his eyes. "I know that you mean well. But just leave me be." He opens his eyes then he turns so his back is to Light heading to a pair of double doors leading onto the balcony. "I may be alone but I'm alone and free."

Light follows him as L opens the doors walking out to the balcony.

L stops in the middle of the balcony with Light just stopping from his jog over. He looks to Light. "Just stay away." He turns back to the inside of the castle heading inside. "And you'll be safe from me."

Light bites his lip for a moment then let's go of it walking into the room standing just inside the room a little from the doorway. "Actually we're not." He lets L, who is standing by a wall but a little towards the more open space of the room.

L stops and looks over his shoulder. "What do you mean you're not?" He asks the brunette.

"I have a feeling that you don't know!" Light says taking a few steps closer to L. He links his hands by his stomach.

"What do I not know?!" L asks in a kind but demanding tone turns so he is mostly facing Light but still has his side facing Light. His fists clenched slightly at his sides as he straightens a little but not much as he his slouch stays with him.

Light watches L. "Tokyo's in deep deep deep snow." Light explains doing a gesture with his hand where his palm is lying flat pointed to the ground while being at level with his chest. He does the motion as brining his hand down a little every time he says 'deep.' Then he links his hands by his stomach again.

"What!" L says softly in surprise and slight confusion that also is written on his face as his stance slouches fully again but is still tense. He takes a step back.

Light lowers his hands. "You kind of set off an eternal winter. Everywhere." He tries to tell L what's going on while trying to not get him to panic much.

"Every where?" L says softly almost like it's mixed with a breathy 'you're kidding right?'. His emotions are making his powers react and snow starts falling inside the castle making the team look up at the snow seemingly coming from nowhere.

"But it's ok you can just unfreeze it." Light says confidently.

"No I can't." L takes another two steps back shaking his head softly for a moment then looks down to his hands for a moment before looking back to Light. "I don't know how."

The snow falls with more snowflakes coming down and mainly where L and Light are the snow starts moving like a wing is making them start to swirl like a tunnel as they fall.

The team and Watari head upstairs to find out what exactly is going on and also the team wants to make sure nothing bad happens to Light….. or L.

"Sure you can. I know you can!" Light takes a step forward looking confident at L. "Because for the first time in forever you don't have to be afraid." He hears L speaking while he's half way done his sentence but he pushes on.

L turns around walking towards a coelom that's attached to the wall as the snow starts swirling like a tunnel is made almost like a protective barrier; the wind picks up making the snow storm on the inside of the castle look worse but Light tries to push past the wind trying to get to L. "Ohhh. I'm such a fool I can't be free!"

The wind picks up a little and the team with Watari make it to the third floor and see what's going on but watch not seeing any danger yet.

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" L looks to his hands for a moment then looks to one side of the snow storm inside the castle.

"We can work this out together." Light starts to reach for L but stops and tries to work to him through words.

"I can't control the curse." His voice has a touch of panic in it.

Even with the wind slowly picking up Light doesn't give up and backs away from L.

The team with Watari is watching seeing the snow swirling almost like a tunnel of protection around L as Light tries to stay generally close to L. They can hear both L and Light speaking.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." He keeps his attention on L even with the snow storm hitting him as it swirls in the wind that makes it into a barrier like way as the snowflakes fall.

"Light please you'll only make it worse!" L had a hand resting against the opposite shoulder but he throws his hand down in a fist not creating anything but the snow storm that's acting as a barrier gets worse. He looks away with his side facing Light and his panicked eyes seem to shake slightly. He smooth's his hand over his hair stopping at the point where he looks like he could be gripping his hair in panic when he's not though his panicked look makes it look like it is.

"Don't panic." Light tries to calm L. He brings up his hands to try to block the wind from his face a little as he continues to try to get closer to L though mostly staying in the general same area.

L brings his hands down after a second of in their position throwing them to rest at his sides clenched in fists as he turns to face the coelom he now stands in front of. He looks at his not perfect looking reflection there almost like he's angry or fearful. "There's so much fear!"

"We'll make the sun shine bright." Light keeps his eyes on L.

L spins around to face Light still looking panicked and fearful but also serious. "You're not safe here!" He tries to warn Light again.

By now the wind is picking up the snow that's on the ground making it fly a little on clouds of white before slowly settling again until picked up once again.

The team and Watari are lucky enough to just be standing outside of the wrath of the worse parts of the storm as they continue watching though the two are a little hard to see in the snow.

"We can face this thing together." Light tries moving closer with the storm still going resisting him trying to make him go sideways instead of forward.

"I~" L holds the I and sometimes it sounds like he's repeating the hold without missing a beat. He lowers his head to grip it for a moment closing his eyes as he spins so his back is to Light. He lets go of his head still keeping his eyes closed as he raises his head a touch from the lowered position while he spins so his opposite side from before is facing Light. He turns again to face Light but his eyes are still closed and what Light's saying is more or less reduced as L's voice is a little louder. He straightens a touch since he hunched down a little more when he lowered his head. He repeats the I still holding it a little but this time it sounds like it's going to be in a sentence. He spins around in a circle on the spot quickly with arms raised to his head hands in fists and the snow all quickly going to him swirling into him. He spins around facing the coelom and Light lowers his hands. "Cant!" He says the word can't as he slams his fists onto the coelom in a frustration manner. He sends out the snow he had taken in as almost like close together spears to create half a circle around him with some points moving faster than others. He lowers his head between his arms.

Little does he know that as the snow disappears within a certain range not everyone was a safe distance away…

Light is struck in the area of his heart by one of the spears and the snow disappears as if going into him while the spears that missed him disappear a little behind him kind of area. He takes a few steps back bringing his hands to slightly cup where he was struck. He feels like his body is growing weaker and he falls to his knees moving one hand to help support himself. "Ah." He gasps softly with his head lowered. He continues to try to keep himself up but is feeling rather weak.

L is panting slightly but he gets control of his breathing. He raises his head a little slowly and turns around only to see Light's condition as the team with Watari rush over to help Light. He gasps in horror, fear and a little panic bringing his hands to his mouth as he gasps. He moves back till his back's against the coelom then he slides down to a sitting position on the floor with his knees bent up almost like his normal sitting position.

Light gets up with a little help then stands on his own. "I'm fine." He assures them and looks to L who is looking horrified, fearful and panicked. "It was an accident. There was no way he would have known."

L lowers his hands from his mouth to by his throat and he stares at Light as well as the others.

The team looks to L still blaming him for hitting Light though he is also blaming himself.

Before anything else can be said L brings his arms quickly up to his face as if to shield it as he lowers it slightly.

Snow swirls and makes a human like buffed up monster looking thing made completely out of snow with rocks for eyes and a mouth that is able to open and close. The snow beast stands between L and the team.

"That's a big snow man." Matsuda says.

It picks up Light, the team and Watari taking them out of the castle then leaving them by the stairs to go across the hole outside the castle. It stays by the castle protecting the closed entrance.

Light tries to go back towards the castle but Watari stops him. "We can't leave him like that! It was an accident I swear."

"Light we will come back for him but right now we need to get you looked at by those who know how to heal those hit by magic before we can help him." Watari reasons. "You won't be much help to him if you don't do this."

Light tries to get to L but is feeling a little weak.

"Your hair's turning white!" Matsuda gasps.

Light blinks and checks his hair the best he can but a strand of his hair has turned white well it's more a light brown that's almost white color.

"It's starting." Watari says concerned. "The way you were hit by his powers you'll freeze inside out. Your hair will turn white and it'll keep going through your body making you weaker as well as cold. Until your body is frozen like something carved out of ice that looks like a real person. We need to get you to those that know how to heal people when this happens before you freeze inside out."

Light reluctantly agrees and the group leaves heading over the bridge of stairs stretching across the hole.

Light glances back and sees the castle's coeloms crack on the inside like the inside is shattered but the castle stays intact.

The group notice Light stopped and they too stop. They look to the castle noticing the cracking going up the coeloms until all coeloms from top to bottom are shattered inside while the castle stays intact.

A snow storm starts and the wind starts blowing.

"You said his powers react to his emotions right?" Matsuda looks to Watari.

"Yes." Watari confirms. "By the looks of how things are reacting it's most likely he has a strong bad emotion at the moment. We need to get going before the storm worsens which by knowing his powers may not be too long." He takes the lead again as the group continues moving again.

Soichiro shares a glance with Mogi. "It's time we send back up. He needs to be captured and locked away where we can make sure he won't use his powers to hurt anyone." He opens his cell and dials the number needed.

Light and Watari are far enough ahead they don't hear Soichiro's words but the members of the team that did don't stop Soichiro as they don't see any other way to ensure safety of others if L can freeze people inside out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

The group has been walking for a little bit.

The air has gotten colder and the storm is worsening though Watari has assured them that they are almost there.

"Are you cold?" Soichiro asks Light who has his arms crossed over his chest.

Light breaths out a soft shaky sigh. "A little but I'm fine." His hair continues to slowly turn white by now it's about half or so of his hair, not all on one side is white but it is spread out.

"You can take my coat if needed. Ok?" Soichiro puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad but I'm ok." Light confirms.

"We're here." Watari says getting everyone's attention.

They walk into a clearing with rocks dotting it.

"Hey guys." Watari walks deeper into the clearing with the rocks. "You all seem to be doing well."

The team and Light blink.

"Has he gone insane?" Matsuda gaps as Watari talks to the rocks.

"Should we run the other way?" Ide questions.

"Maybe we should go." Mogi starts taking some steps back. "I think we need a doctor to see him."

Light shivers slightly rubbing his arms and some more of his hair turns white.

Suddenly the rocks move rolling until they jump changing into trolls.

"Trolls…" Soichiro raises an eyebrow. "I expected more magic but trolls?" He shakes his head. "I'm not too surprised though with what has happened."

"Where's Grandpa Stone? We need his help." Watari asks the trolls who seem to be a little hyped up about Watari being back some talking about it being years since he first came here while others talk about wanting to visit but their magic only works in the clearing allowing them to be trolls.

The trolls even go over to Light and the team talking excitedly.

Light starts to feel weak and he collapses with Soichiro and Mogi catching him.

The trolls go silent seeming to understand what's going on so they part to allow a troll to roll through.

The troll pops into troll form and it's Grandpa Stone. "Let me see him."

Light with the help of Soichiro and Mogi move so he can sit in front of Grandpa Stone.

Soichiro and Mogi hover close by when Light assures them, a little weakly, he'll be ok.

"There is magic here." Grandpa Stone takes a strand of Light's hair watching it then after a second it turns white.

"Can you heal him?" Soichiro asks concerned.

Grandpa Stone sighs softly. "I'm afraid I cannot help. If it was the head I could but he was hit in the heart. Only an act of true love can thaw his heart. I am sorry." He takes a few steps back.

Soichiro looks down. "So we need to get him to Tokyo to Misa."

Light wants to tell his father he doesn't love Misa but as he opens his mouth to weakly speak he isn't allowed a peep.

"We won't make it in time on foot." Aizawa states. "There's no way to get to Tokyo fast enough. There has to be another way."

"If Light doesn't make it then L is to blame no matter what." Soichiro says. "But I have faith he'll make it."

Light growls softly in frustration.

No one will listen to him!

Watari picks Light up. "It'll be best if you save your strength."

"Let's get going and fast." Soichiro says.

Watari takes the lead with the others following.

Soichiro hangs back to make sure to not catch the suspicion of Light or Watari. He pulls out his cell still quickly moving to try to get Light to Misa with the others. He speed dials the office again. "Have they been sent out?" He asks as soon as someone picks up.

"Yes they should be making it to the castle soon or so." The man replies on the other side of the line.

"Good. Make sure to have his hands chained when you get him in the cell. He's more dangerous than we thought. Also make sure Misa is in the station but she is not under arrest. We need her in a room maybe a conference room." Soichiro says then hangs up. He quickly mives up to catch up with Watari at the front.

Light tries to speak but Soichiro shushes him.

"Save your strength." He tells his son.

Light is ready to yell that Misa won't help.

"Should some of us take Light to Misa and the rest try to talk to L?" Matsuda suggests.

Soichiro shakes his head. "No. Light is the best one to talk to him, we'll get him healed then talk about what we are going to do."

Meanwhile…

L stares at the ground at his feet with his hands in his hair as he tries to calm himself after all ha had hit Light like he hit Near all that time ago. His panic is causing the castle's pillars to start to crack so now it looks like there's cracked ice inside the pillars. He looks up letting go of his hair and he sees the cracking but the castle is stable so he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself before the castle falls. "It'll be ok. Watari will take Light to get healed…." He calms himself mostly by that but there is still some panic left that he might have hit Light in the heart. 'There's a seventy percent chance that happened.' He does the calculations in his head.

The snow beast outside roars and L start's heading down till he is standing at the top of the stairs looking down to the first floor with the doors leading outside.

"Did they come back?" He wonders out loud to himself. He hears sounds of the snow beast fighting whoever is outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Outside the castle Rester, Gevanni and Halle, all of them had come to Tokyo to help with a case for a few days, are fighting the snow beast as they were asked to help capture L or as they know him Ryuzaki.

Halle is busy fighting the snow beast while Gevanni slips past. "Go on Rester I've got this!" She calls to the other male as she backs the snow beast towards the edge of the gap the stairs go over, by shooting.

Rester slips past and catches up with Gevanni at the door.

L takes a step back unsure if he should try to escape when he hears the shooting.

Suddenly two men who L doesn't know open the doors rushing inside.

L gasps turning and runs towards the stairs heading to the room he accidently hit Light in.

"There he is!" The dark haired male calls as L glances back.

L tries to pick up the pace as sees the two following him. He watches where he is going as he runs up the stairs with the other two chasing him. He turns around now back in the room he hit Light in.

The dark haired male aims a gun at L shooting once at him.

L raises his hands hoping to block the bullet.

Ice forms like it rose from the ground and it catches most of the bullet that was heading to L.

L is panting slightly from his run and he lowers his hands looking to the bullet. He gasps noticing the bullet is a tranquilizer dart obviously to knock him out.

Rester and Gevanni separate going to either side of L guns ready to shoot more tranquilizer darts.

"Please stay away!" L begs them scared of hitting them so he flicks his hands shooting some ice in front of Gevanni as the dark haired male moves closer.

Gevanni falls back onto his butt to avoid the pointed tips of the wind swept looking ice pointed at him but L had made sure he wouldn't hit Gevanni.

L turns and shoots ice at Rester to stop him from advancing like he did with Gevanni but Rester jumps out of the way so it didn't do much in blocking. He tries again but seeing Rester is about to attack again he uses his ice to pin Rester to the wall with ice on his torso.

A pointed piece of ice in front of Rester from the wind swept ice on the ground, L also created when pinning Rester, with pointed parts pointed at Rester is in line with Rester's throat but still a little away from even touching.

L who now has some more confidence looks to Gevanni without looking scared but confident. He shoots ice to the ground using both hands to create a small wall. He uses one hand to start controlling the ice to start pushing Gevanni outside to the balcony, while his other hand points to the wind swept ice on the ground in front of Rester making the pointed tip head slowly for Rester's throat. "You shouldn't be here." He tells them sounding more confident in himself then when Gevanni and Rester first found him in the castle.

Halle watches the snow beast fall for a moment then turns rushing in to join Rester and Gevanni.

"You shouldn't be here." An unfamiliar voice says from the third floor.

She rushes up the stairs drawing her tranquilizer dart filled gun and putting away her almost empty bullet filled one. She reaches the third floor and sees the doors leading out to a balcony open as a small wall of ice moves pushing Gevanni out onto the balcony not stopping. She also sees Rester pinned to a wall with a small sharp point from wind swept ice in front of him slowly moving towards his throat. She spots a raven haired male, who is admittedly good looking, has one hand pointed towards each ice going against the other two males, with blue dust looking dust like stuff coming out of his hands to control the ice. She raises her gun pointing it to the male. "Ryuzaki!" She calls to him causing him to turn to look at her over his shoulder ready to attack. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

The male lets the words sink in for a second and he blinks stopping his attacks on the other two as well as not looking ready to attack anymore.

The ice is still there but no longer moving as the blue dust like stuff vanish after the male stops attacking.

The male looks to the three and he takes a few steps back so he's standing right under the ice chandelier. He looks to Halle and his wide eyes flicker to where the stairs are.

Rester seeing an opportunity raises his gun to fire a tranquilizer dart at L.

L notices the movement from the corner of his eye and fires ice at Rester's arm.

Rester fires but it hits the chandelier since L's ice knocked his hand upwards just as Rester fires before pinning his hand to the wall.

The chandelier falls and L runs to avoid being hit by it but it hit's the floor with the impact being too close L falls to the floor.

He tries to get up but before he can manage to get up since he's a little disoriented from being too close to the chandelier falling, Halle fires a tranquilizer dart into his arm. He stays conscious for half a minute where he tries to pull it out still a little disoriented in an almost sitting position then he falls back to a laying down position unconscious.

The three, after Rester was freed by the other two cracking the ice off, take L down the mountain to their car they came there in. They keep him under using sedatives when needed making sure that it will only keep him unconscious. They get to the police station and they place L in a kind of older day looking cell not close to anyone else locked up in the station's separate for each person cells. They put the restraints on him then leave the cell locking it behind them leaving L on the bench like bed.

L comes to a little later and groans feeling his head hurt. He lays there looking around at the cell walls for a moment to let his head stop hurting. He sits up and looks to the window when he is feeling better. He gets up and tries to move closer to the window wanting to confirm what he is seeing. He ends up feeling the restraints on his hands and he looks down to his hands.

The restraints are round clamps covering his hands with chains attached to it reaching to the wall opposite to the window.

He knows they hoped to keep his powers under control with the clamps covering his hands not allowing really any movement except for circulation to go through. He looks back to the barred window and he looks outside straining against the restraints to look outside better. His fears are confirmed and he sees that Tokyo is indeed covered with snow like winter in Canada. "No." He gasps seeing that.

The door to the cell open and he looks to it just wanting them to let him go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

Soichiro and the team got Light to Misa and they left the two alone while they themselves waited in a conference room.

Watari is waiting by the door to where Light and Misa are. He's waiting to talk to Light.

Soichiro heads over to the front desk. "Are they back yet?" He asks hoping the three are back while he and the others got Light to Misa.

The person at the front desk shakes his head. "They are coming here as we speak."

The doors to the main entrance open and the three return with an unconscious L.

Soichiro is glad Watari can't see them from where the room is. "Good work." He congratulates the three. "Put him in the cell and I'll talk to him when he wakes." He instructs them.

They nod and do just that. They go back to Soichiro when done.

"He should be waking soon." Halle informs him giving him the key to the cell.

Soichiro takes the key. "Thank you for your help."

The three nod then head off to complete their other work.

Soichiro goes to the cell L is in and waits till he wakes up. He hears the chains moving so he unlocks the door opening it.

L looks to him eyes have a look of mixture of slight fear and slight panic.

Soichiro looks to L a little sternly.

"Please let me go." L begs him pleadingly.

Soichiro shakes his head. "I can't do that L." He looks into L's eyes. "You're lucky we got Light back here in time but just barely. You hit him with your powers. He could have frozen to death."

"Didn't you get him to get healed?! Didn't Watari take you to get him healed!?" L is panicking more as he knows without help Light will freeze.

"Yes but they couldn't help him. Only Misa could." Soichiro explains.

L feels a little relieved they got Light ti Misa on time then. "I didn't mean ti hurt him. I don't want ti hurt anyone. I never did." He says a little softly.

Soichiro nods softly. "I understand that but you have the ability to freeze things and you have the power to hurt people with said powers. We don't know how much control you have over your powers so it's safer to keep you here."

L looks down to the ground by the wall with the window turning his head away from Soichiro. "There is beauty and there is destruction within the power you hold." He mummers to himself.

"One more thing before I leave to help decide what we are going to do with you exactly." Soichiro continues but L doesn't even look up. "You need to melt the snow and ice on Tokyo."

L looks to Soichiro looking a little sad. "I'm sorry. I can't. I don't know how." He looks to the clamps on his hands after speaking.

Soichiro sighs. "I was afraid you'd say something like that. You need to figure out how and I'll come back when we decide what to do with you." He then leaves the cell locking it closed behind him.

L stares at the clamps and they start to show frost as well as ice starting to form on them. He notices out of the corner of his eye that ice and frost is also spreading from under him to the walls, mainly the one with the door. 'Should keep them out.' He thinks. 'They'll be safer from me.' He pulls at the restraints trying to reach the wall with the window just to hopefully get the clamps off. 'The ice won't stop them for long!' He thinks as frost and ice continue to move to the other walls making L start ti see his breath from the chilly air. 'The restraints should be frozen enough to break soon.' He looks behind him to the wall seeing frost mostly covering it since the ice doesn't spread as fast thus the ice is only on the floor but close to the door. 'That wall should break soon too.' He gives another hard tug on the restraints after looking to the frost covered restraints for a second before he closes his eyes giving a hard tug.

The restraints and about half way down the chains are frozen close to being so cold it'll break.

L gives one last hard tug and the metal of the clamps finally breaks along with some of the chains. He stumbles back hitting the almost ready to break wall. 'Lucky for me I have my powers or I could have lost my hands there.' He turns around to the wall putting his hands on the cold surface. 'So close to be ready to break.'

Meanwhile with Misa and Light…

Misa kisses Light and Light weakly pushes her away.

Light's hair is all white now and he is really weak. "Misa." He croaks out. "I don't love you." He is shivering terribly from the cold inside himself.

Misa looks rather hurt. "But Light…"

"I only pretended to love you." Light tells her.

"Humph! Light you are so mean!" Misa whines hurt deeply then she turns racing out of the room calling "Meanie!" Over her shoulder.

Watari goes inside going over to Light. "What happened?" He asks. "You're still freezing." He adds when he puts a hand on Light's cheek to make sure he is healed but finds he's not.

"I don't love Misa." Light croaks out.

"Then who do you love?" Watari asks not wanting to watch a life slip away unable to do anything.

"I actually love L." Light admits.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"Then we have to get you to him." Watari says moving to help Light up.

"H-How w-will we get there in time?" Light is shivering terribly as well as starting to stutter.

"When Soichiro didn't know I was watching I saw that he had sent three members to get L. He was unconscious but he's here somewhere." Watari explains. "If I have to guess then it'd be that he was placed in a cell with Soichiro's current mistrust in him." He gets Light to his feet since he was laying down when Misa was in the room.

"When this is all done D-Dad s-should trust him again." Light says as a violent shiver passes through him.

"I hope so." Watari helps Light out of the room. "We must move quickly."

Soichiro sees Misa heading towards him. "Is he alright?" He asks her.

"Light doesn't love Misa." Misa whines then quickly leaves.

Soichiro's eyes widen as he processes the fact that then Light is frozen thanks to L. He growls. "L will pay for this!" He turns heading to get the team.

"Everything alright now and we can go back to find L right?" Matsuda chirps.

Soichiro shakes his head. "Misa couldn't help him." He knows they know what it means by their faces. "Luckily three agents got L and brought him here. Let's go." He leads the team to where L is being kept. 'L won't get away this!' He growls in his head.

They make it to the cell only to find ice and frost has slipped a little outside above, on either side and below the door.

Soichiro tries to open the door but to no avail. "It's frozen shut!"

Mogi and Aizawa along with Soichiro try busting the door down which after a few attempts they succeeded.

Only to find it empty. Frost all over the walls with some joined with the ice on the floor and the restraints had been broken as well as the opposite wall showing the outside where a snow storm was raging outside just barely not too terrible that you can still see.

"Crap!" Soichiro curses.

"He must have panicked about hurting someone and left to try to keep everyone from possibly getting hurt by him." Mogi observes.

"We have to find him! Split up!" Soichiro commands and they separate heading to find L.

L tries to get as far away as he can but skids to a stop noticing Soichiro picking up a broken plank of wood obviously ready to get revenge for Light. L looks for an escape and he hears Soichiro snap for him to stop but he runs.

Soichiro gives chase.

L glances back only to fall tripping. He looks back to Soichiro who had caught up.

Soichiro now is standing in front of L tightly gripping the wood.

L looks up to Soichiro pleadingly knowing that this is most likely going to be his end.

"I will get revenge. FOR LIGHT!" He roars raising the wood.

L looks down to his hands clenching his eyes shut seeming to accept his fate.

Light and Watari had gotten separated in the snow storm.

Watari spots Light weakly standing looking around with his hands under his armpits to try to keep them warm.

Their eyes meet for a second and Watari moves towards Light.

Light looks away to the other side of himself seeing that his father is about to attack L who is on the ground slightly propped up by his hands but looking down. He starts running towards L and Soichiro as fast as he can stumbling a little. He faintly hears Watari calling his name over the storm's howling wind but he ignores it.

Soichiro start to bring the wood down towards L.

"No!: Light shouts as loud as he can jumping in front of L raising his hand to stop his father's attack only to end up becoming ice as soon as he gets into the position to try to stop the wood.

The wood hits his hand just as soon as it freezes so the wood breaks.

Soichiro stares wide eyed at the now made out of ice Light.

L pauses a moment not feeling anything so he opens his eyes blinking once before looking up to see the now made out of ice Light blocking him from a shocked Soichiro. His eyes widen. "No."

The team and Wateri make it to where the three are through the blizzard that is really bad now especially with the wind but the space around L is not hit with the storm like a circle of nothing. Their eyes widen at the scene.

L's vision starts to blue as tears come to his eyes for the first time in a while. "Light." His voice cracks and his tears start falling down his face. He stands up and a little slowly moves towards ice Light. He rushes around to the front and he hugs ice Light, throwing his arms over ice Light's shoulders, upset crying against ice Light's shoulder with his arm a little lower on Light's arm. He doesn't care to hide he's crying with soft sobs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

The team, Watari and Soichiro are still shocked but Soichiro are still shocked but Soichiro and the team are starting to see L really is human more than they could have ever imagined.

Watari is about to go over to try to comfort L but what happens stops him surprising everyone watching.

The ice seems to melt but as if turning to frost only to seem to disappear moving behind Light until it's all gone.

Light is completely back to normal brown hair and all. He gaps softly as his body relaxes from its tensed state it was frozen in.

Feeling Light moving teary eyed L raises his head to look to Light.

Light blinks and lowers his hand as he looks to L meeting the detective's dark wide teary eyes. He raises a hand to L's cheek gently wiping away the tears from one of L's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks the raven.

L lets go of Light, he raises one hand wiping his eyes once to make sure the tears are gone. "Why'd you do that?" He asks the brunette.

Light smiles softly. "Because I love you." He tells L.

"You love me?" L can't believe what he's hearing after everything he's put Light through.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Matsuda says out loud in realization getting the others to look at him.

"Love…" L turns away from the others taking a few steps away and looks at his hands for a few moments as the storm slowly dissipates to nothing. "Of course." He seems to understand something now.

Light goes over to L. "What?" He asks the question that is bugging everyone else.

L gives him a smile. "Love will thaw a frozen heart." He says somewhat repeating what Matsuda said. He closes his eyes looking forward then after a moment he opens them again. He moves his hands a little in front of himself with elbows bent and palms facing up. He raises his hands from his stomach to level with his shoulders.

The snow on the ground starts spiraling upwards towards the sky and the ice turns to snowflakes going up with the rest.

The team, Watari and Light as well as everyone in Tokyo gasp at the beauty of the snow going towards the sky.

Once it reaches the sky L raises one hand looking to the ball of sparkling blue snow and he has his hand open pointing at the ball almost like he's gabbing it.

Everyone watches the sky.

L closes his hand like he crushed something and the ball in the sky seems to explode raining blue sparkles down upon the city but the sparkles disappear before the first one hits the ground. He lowers both hands to his sides and is still in the appearance he changed into after building his ice castle.

"Wow." Light gasps and turns to L. "You figured out how to melt the snow and ice." He smiles at L.

L looks to Light with a smile. "I couldn't do it alone."

Light's smile widens a little and the two turn to Watari and the team.

Watari gives L a smile. "I know you could do it." He assures L.

"I was wrong." Soichiro say's realizing that L is not dangerous even with his powers.

"We all were." Matsuda corrects.

"It's ok I actually kind of understand why you did what you did." L assures them.

Light puts an arm around L's shoulders gaining the ravens attention. "Let's go home. I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"A lot has happened so you should get some rest." L agrees.

"Let's go." Soichiro drops the wood and the team as well as Watari follow L and Light to the task force headquarters.

There's still Kira to catch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

Higuchi and Misa are caught as Kira while Light admitted to being Kira he was left alone mainly because L need's him so no one has the heart to take Light away.

Especially after he saved L so L also said he owes Light for it thus as long as he doesn't do something like that again he'll let it slide.

Light agreed he is done with Kira and he helps L as well as the team burn the note books.

Higuchi and Misa are executed for being Kira.

Light and L now live together, as in Light now stays with L as together they go around solving cases. They do visit Light's family as well as sometimes the other task force members when in Japan.

One morning L goes into their shared room in the hotel in Winchester England for while they're there.

He goes into the bedroom where Light is sleeping. L has changed his wardrobe to sometimes using his powers to make clothes and sometimes wearing his usual outfit. His hair is back to its usual style though he will let it down in the '"sexy" way. He has a better grip on his powers since the incident. He is currently wearing his usual outfit and "Sexy" way hair style. He crawls onto the bed and straddles Light's hips through the blankets. He puts a hand on Light's shoulder shaking him. "Hey Light."

Light groans and blinks his eyes open. He blinks a few more times and notices the position they are in making him blush. "L-L?" He stutters.

It's been almost a year since the incident where Light was frozen literally and Light as well as L have not become sexually active; Light wants to wait for the perfect time while L is waiting for Light to make the first move but it is getting a little impatient.

"Good morning Light." He greets Light. He has trusted Light with his full real name L. Lawliet.

Light gets hard seeing L how he is. "Got more work to do huh?" He pushes himself up with his hands on the bed on either side of himself just behind his ass. His face is close to L's.

L is now sitting right on Light's crotch. He can very well feel the hardness of his love's cock against his ass. "Nope." L smirks a little wider.

Light pecks L on the lips. "Then shall we do a different kind work?" He moves his hands to L's hips with a smile. "I love you L Lawliet."

L gives Light's lips a quick kiss putting his arms around Light's neck. "I have been waiting for you." He purrs. "However there is something I want to show you before I let you have me." He lays his forehead against Light's putting a finger on Light's lips. "So time to get up." He then climbs off of Light and heads for the bedroom door swaying his hips just so to tease Light.

Light stands about ready to pin L to the wall to have him but he uses all of his will power to hold back. "What do you want to show me?" He asks the raven as he stands there by the bed in the black lining pyjama top.

L looks over his shoulder with a smile. "You'll see." He then leaves the bedroom heading for the kitchen area of the room.

Light quickly gets dressed making sure to have tan pants on the baggy side that are baggy enough to hide the bulge in his crotch. He adds a black long sleeved shirt and white socks. He heads out of the bedroom finding L quickly finishing a piece of chocolate cake careful not to choke. He chuckles under his breath. 'That's my L.' He thinks to in his head. 'Always needing something sweet.' He heads over to L as the raven puts the now empty plate and fork in the sink to be washed later. He wraps his arms around L's waist and kisses the side of L's neck.

L turns in Light's arms a loving smile on his face. He leans against the counter with his hands against the edge. "Sorry Light but we have somewhere to go first." He slips out of Light's arms heading towards the room door stopping to look back to Light. "Ready?"

Light goes over to L both of them putting on their shoes.

"One day you'll drive me crazy with lust and live!" Light sighs.

L giggles which is music to Light's ears. "Maybe one day." He then opens the door and leads Light out of the hotel to the car waiting for them with Watari waiting for them there.

Watari lets them in and with a thank you to Watari L and Light climb into the car. Watari closes the door behind them then goes to the driver's seat.

L is in his usual sitting position with his thumb to his lips and Light shifts closer so he can put an arm around L's shoulders.

They drive for a little bit and finally the reach their destination.

"We are here." L tells Light.

Light blinks from staring at L dreaming fantasies about the two of them together. He looks out the window and sees a building with a sign on the front gate they are going past that say Whammy's house orphanage. "An orphanage." He looks to L who gives him a small almost sad smile.

"This is where I grew up after my parents passed away." L explains to Light.

Light understands now and looks back to the orphanage. "It looks like a nice place."

Watari parks the car and Rodger comes out as Light, L and Watari open their own doors getting out.

"Welcome back Watari and L. Who might this be with you?" Rodger greets them.

"This is Light. He is my love." L explains sharing a smile with Light.

Watari and Rodger share a smile before Rodger turns back to L and Light.

"Then I welcome you to the Whammy's house orphanage." Rodger welcomes Light.

"Thank you." Light says kindly.

L grabs Light's hand. "Come on I want to show you around." He runs into the orphanage with Light stumbling behind him.

Rodger and Watari laugh amused.

"They have so much energy." Rodger says amused.

Watari nods. "That they do."

L and Light are swarmed by kids as they come rushing over happy L is back.

They excitedly talk to L and ask a lot of questions it is hard to keep up with them.

"Not now children. Maybe another time." L says in a gentle way almost like a parent would to their child but this is really just in a caring gentle way. "You all have classes and you all need to give what you want to be your all."

The kids are like fans of something and they do begin flocking away to try to make L proud until L and Light are alone together in the common room… well not for long…

A boy with white hair, wide grey eyes and all white clothing comes into the room twirling his hair. He goes over to L and Light carrying a white stuffed rabbit his best friends who are no longer a part of this world made for him when they were alive.

L stiffens but does his best to hide it. "Ah hello Near." He greets the boy.

"Hello L." Near greets back and looks to Light who is trying to figure why L is tense as well as acting like a bad memory came up. "Who is this."

Light turns to Near. "I am Light." He introduces himself.

"I see." Near nods. "I just thought's I'd say hi before class." He says then turns to leave.

"Well it was nice to see you again." L ruffles Near's hair then Near nods in response only to leave.

L relaxes.

"What was that?" Light asks L softly.

"That was Near. He was also hit by my powers. Back when I was teen and he was a very very small child. I hit him in the head thus the trolls healed him but his hair stayed white as well as losing his memories of magic. That's when Grandpa Stone explained to me that there is beauty and destruction with my powers." L explains.

"Oh I see." Light puts an arm around L pulling him closer before putting his other arm around L hugging him.

L lays his head on Light's chest knowing that Light understands why he felt so tense around Near.

After that they continue around the orphanage as L shows Light around the place showing him his favorite places and special places to him in the place also letting him some people.

The sun is starting to set when they decide to leave.

Watari drives them back to the hotel and with a good night to Watari they head into their hotel room.

Light kisses L's lips as soon as the door is closed behind them.

L kisses back and opens his mouth letting Light slip his tongue in to play with his own.

Light pushes L against the door so L's back is against the oak wood as they continue to kiss feverously. Light's hands begin sliding under L's shirt making L gasp into the kiss.

L starts lifting Light's own shirt and the two can't take it anymore… all of their pent up love and lust.

Light picks L up bridal style after undressing the other male to nakedness. He takes L to the bedroom.

It doesn't take long before they both are naked and laying on the bed with Light hovering over L.

L spreads his legs and wraps his arms around Light's neck bringing him down to whisper in the brunettes ear. "Take me. Please Light I need you."

Light moans and thrusts his hips up to L's grinding against the other making them both moan. Light licks his fingers and puts one finger at L's entrance. "Relax." He tells the other.

L nods and relaxes his body as Light teases his entrance with the finger then pushing it in making L tense slightly at the weird feeling.

Light leans down whispering in L's ear. "Shh. Relax." He purrs as he licks the shell of L's ear making the other shiver. He feels the need to cum becoming too great and he adds a second finger making L gasp. "Trust me."

"I do." L says relaxing himself with a few big lungful's of air.

Light almost blushes as he sees L in a white dress saying those two words as they got married after all he did plan to get engaged to L soon but right now he needs to focus on brining pleasure to his lover. He starts stretching L's entrance and L moans softly in pain but once Light hit his sweet spot L moans loudly arching his back towards Light screwing his eyes shut.

"Please Light." L pants. "I need you!" He thrusts his hips upwards slightly but also down onto Light's fingers that are stretching him.

Light nods taking out his fingers and spits in his hand rubbing his saliva all over his cock before lining up with L's entrance. He gently starts pushing in and pauses feeling L tense under him but the tightness of L's entrance is making it take all of his will power to stay still long enough for L to adjust.

L squeezes his arm to let him know he can move.

Light goes slow and does gentle thrusts.

L's moans are pleasure mixed with some pain. He let's go of Light and puts his hands on the bed gripping the sheets making a little frost there but as he relaxes gaining more pleasure the frost melts. "Light." He moans in pure pleasure.

Light gives his lover's lips a quick kiss. He starts going harder and faster as the two moan in pleasure.

L almost screams in pleasure when Light hits his sweet spot. "Light!" The raven moans. "Do that again!" He begs.

Light goes as fast as he can making sure to hit L's sweet spot with every thrust making the raven moan almost screaming in pleasure. He himself moans loving the feeling of being inside of L. He can feel the need to cum starting to coil in his stomach. "So close." He moans in L's ear.

"Me too." L pants out.

"Together." Light groans and the two tense as they feel they are about to cum. Light gives one more hard thrust and…

L throws his head back screaming in pure pleasure as his back arches and he cums all over his and Light's chests as well as stomachs.

Light moans appreciatively at the tightness becoming tighter as L's body shakes a little from cumming. He goes in as far as he can and his hips shiver as he cums into his love. 'Best orgasm ever.' He thinks to himself as he pulls out once done cumming and he plops down beside L.

Both Light and L lay there panting trying to catch their breaths as they come down from their orgasm caused heaven.

Light pulls L into his body and as L starts to fall asleep Light hears the three words that make his heart skip a beat in a happiness.

"I love you Light." L mumbles before falling asleep feeling safe in Light's arms.

Light kisses L's forehead. "I love you too Lawliet." He says softly and after pulling the covers over both of them he too falls asleep as he holds L in his arms.

The end.

AN:

L's sexy hair I left to all of your imaginations mostly but I was aiming for kind of like how it is in the rain scene in the anime.

Hope you enjoyed.

Mello.


End file.
